Surprise!
by QrYx
Summary: Harry Potter goes back to school in 7th year with a huge surprise for all his friends. Gasp! He's Married!!! Slash! and implied Mpreg!!
1. Prologue: SURPRISE!

Pairing: HP/LM Rating: R Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg, Character death Disclaimer: all characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head. Archived: ask please Feedback: Desperately needed. A/N: Harry is a little OOC and so is Lucius in this fic 'cos well, I needed them to be a little out of character to fit with my insane musings. Basically, I base this whole fic on the assumption that Lucius is a spy for Dumbledore. He and Draco are actually very loving if not a little egoistical and have superiority complexes the size of Mars. Other then that, well, they are decent people who have to play roles in the society they live in. Also, Narcissa lovers, Don't read this fic 'cos I am making her EVIL!!! My first try at something like this so please, go easy, I know there are mistakes. Let me know and I will try to fix them. Ummm. think that's it for now, so. on with the fic!  
  
Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived sat alone in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express. The 17 year-old young man barely resembled the scrawny little kid who stepped on to the train almost six years ago. His messy black hair is no longer as messy, with a silver thong tying back the shoulder-length hair, the thick glasses was replaced by contacts sometime over the summer, showing of his brilliant green eyes more vividly. No longer scrawny, his physique had broadened out over the summer as well, hardened muscles visible through the tight silky long sleeve shirt he wore. Many students didn't even recognize him as they looked for an empty compartment for the ride to Hogwarts. In fact, although the compartment was empty but for him, many were too wary to approach him because of the vibrant green tree viper curled around his neck. And so, Harry sat alone, staring out the window and smiling slightly at his own thoughts while waiting for the train to pull out of the station.  
  
His musings though, were interrupted by the arrival of his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, their voices echoing through the corridor of the train.  
  
" Where can he be? He hasn't replied any of our owls this summer and didn't even turn up at Diagon Alley as usual. He only sent me one lousy owl with one short line saying he won't be able to make it to the Burrow and then nothing. No reason, no explanation. You don't think the Death Eaters could have gotten hold of him do you? I mean, I know Voldemort's dead and all but the headmaster did say something about being on our guard for attacks still. Hermione, where do you think he is?" a familiar voice could be heard together with the shutting and opening of compartment doors across the hallway from his.  
  
'Looks like Ron's of into another one of his rants again, boy is he going to be in for a shock,' Harry absently thought as he opened his own compartment door, stuck his head out and hailed his friends.  
  
True enough, Harry spent most of the ride to Hogwarts explaining his changed appearance to his friends. " Yes Hermione, these are contacts, yes I got them over the summer, and yes Ron, my new pet, his name is Xsssixssor, a birthday present. Thanks for your gifts, sorry I didn't write, but I needed the time this summer to well, recuperate and just spend some time alone with my love ones. Yes, Hermione, I did meet someone over the summer and we love each other very much" The conversation basically went in that manner with Harry answering as many questions as possible with out giving out too much detail.  
  
And now, the Golden Trio sat in the great hall, waiting for the sorting to end and the start of the feast. However, none of the seventh year Gryffindors were paying much attention as almost all of them were fascinated by Harry's new appearance. Suddenly, Hermione, who had been sitting quietly for most of it, noticed a startling fact as he waved his left hand about, trying to assure Dean and Seamus that Xsssixssor was harmless unless provoked. She saw a ring on Harry's finger! A gorgeous platinum diamond wedding ring!! Surprised and shocked, she scrutinized Harry again and noticed more irregularities, such as the almost imperceptible glow that seemed to surround him, how happy he looked, how content. That coupled together with the new changes he had went through as well as the expensive new things he was wearing, Hermione made up her mind. She leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, " Harry, you didn't by any chance get married over the summer did you?" she asked, half afraid to hear the answer and yet happy for her best friend. She knew he had had a horrible life so far and felt that he deserved some happiness in his life.  
  
Instead of the shocked expression she half expected Harry to show though, all he did was look at her knowingly and said, " I knew you would be the first one to notice 'Mione, sorry I didn't tell you and Ron earlier but we wanted it to be a surprise, you'll find out who and how later, I promise you. Don't worry, I'll explain everything later ok?"  
  
Stunned, even though she more or less expected the answer, Hermione could do nothing else but nod her head in agreement and pray that Ron would not react badly when he heard the news.  
  
Finally, nearing the end of the feast, the doors to the great hall banged open and in strode Lucius Malfoy. At the first sounds of the door opening, almost all students third year and up had stood, wands drawn, ready to face whatever threat that might have entered their school. A noticeable exception was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter; the two sat calmly eating, apparently oblivious to the newcomer.  
  
For his part, Lucius just stood there, head held proud as he faced the thousand or so wands that were pointed at him. "Excellent reflexes Albus, it will be interesting to see in the course of the new semester." Lucius's voice rang out through the big room.  
  
At this, most of the students realized that their Professors had not reacted in any way and their headmaster was smiling down at the new arrival. Slowly, they sheathed their wands and sat back down, resuming their talking and their eating.  
  
Lucius smiled at his son then, and proceeded to walk towards the head table, nodding at the professors and taking a seat towards the end, next to Severus Snape.  
  
Seeing him seated, Albus Dumbledore then rose and began his usual welcome to Hogwarts speech. Many of the students tuned out only listening with half an ear to see if the headmaster would explain the presence of a former death eater in the school. Towards the end of the speech, everyone's attention was captured as Dumbledore uttered the magic words, ". and now, I am sure many of you here are wondering about the presence of Mr. Malfoy, or should I say Professor Malfoy. Before I say anything further, I would like to inform all of you here, that although many think he was a Death Eater, Lucius was in fact a spy for the order and his help was instrumental in the destruction of lord Voldemort. With that said, he has gladly agreed to become this years DADA teacher, after much persuasion from his Husband and I. He will be residing in the dungeons, together with his new husband, and I hope you will respect their privacy and welcome them to Hogwarts with open arms." Thus, Dumbledore ended the feast and sent them of to bed.  
  
Of course, none of the students moved, too stunned to do anything but sit back and wonder, " Husband? I wonder who would marry him? Do you think its Snape? He lives in the dungeons." Comments like those were thrown around as the whole school speculated on the strange turn of events. At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was bombarded by questions from his housemates, all demanding to know whom his new father was. Shaking his head, Draco denied all their attempts and smirked to himself.  
  
Finally, deciding to end their torture, Lucius Malfoy rose from his seat and walked towards the Gryffindor table, towards Harry Potter specifically. Giving Hermione a speaking look, Harry rose from his seat and accepted the outstretched hand proffered by his husband. To the absolute silence of the entire great hall, the new couple bowed to the crowd, collected their son, and regally walked out of the room. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Pairing: HP/LM Rating: R Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg, Character death Disclaimer: all characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head. Archived: ask please Feedback: Desperately needed. A/N: New chapter. Please bear with me 'cos this is my first time posting on any real site other then my groups so it may take a while for the formatting to be fixed. I'm slowly learning. From here on there will be lots of flashbacks to show how they first met and all that. Again. some AU and also OOC, so. hehe enjoy! And please... review!  
  
The Malfoy family walked towards their new rooms, Lucius with his arm around Harry's waist and Harry's right hand resting on Draco's shoulder. " Well, that went well don't you think?" Harry's voice broke the companionable silence.  
  
" Yeah right," snorted Draco, "your Gryffindor optimism continues to astound me Harry, that went almost as well as Quirrel running into the hall on Halloween feast yelling 'TROLL!! TROLL in the dungeons!!' on top of his lungs then fainting! In fact, I think the reaction today rates higher then back in our first year!!"  
  
Bickering lightly, the younger Malfoys trailed Lucius as he led them to their new rooms. Once there, Draco noticed the increasing amount of soulful glances Harry and Lucius had been giving each other. Sniggering quietly to himself, he made his way to his bedroom and said out loud " Just make sure you put up enough silencing charms you guys! I'm dead tired and could do without hearing how Golden Boy sounds like in bed!"  
  
That night, fully sated and wrapped in the arms of his beloved, Harry tried to go to sleep. However, sleep eluded him as his mind whirled in circles trying to figure out how he was going to explain his current circumstances to his best friends. They were the only ones that mattered, them and Sirius and Remus of course. The rest of the wizarding world at large could go fuck themselves for all his cared but Ron and Hermione deserved the truth. Heaving a large sigh, Harry laid back and listened to the soothing beating of Lucius's heart and allowed his mind to wonder back to when it all started.  
  
Flashback sequence- The Summer after fifth year, Harry's POV, (warning, very rambling POV!!)  
  
I hate my life. Sometimes I wonder why I was even born! Maybe it was all some colossal mistake of fate, you know, wrong timing or something, but seriously, why am I even alive?? I wonder what my friends would do if they knew that? Probably lock me up or start pitying me or maybe scold me for being so ungrateful and for not looking at the bright side. Well, forgive me but I don't see a silver lining on the cloud that is my life. I mean, I've been lied to all my life by people who are supposed to be my family, my blood! Not to mention they make me work like their own personal house elf. Top that of with the bullying Dudley puts me through when he feels like he needs a personal punching bag not to mention the physical, emotional and mental abuse that comes from growing up in a household that literally labels your very existence as vile and freakish, well, not much to look forward too there.  
  
Of course, one must not forget the ugly raving lunatic with delusions of grandeur that murdered my parents and is now after me for no bloody reason but for some egoistical nonsense! I mean come on, when I turned eleven; I was introduced into this wonderful magical world where I was thought to be a hero. After the first ten years of my life, who wouldn't jump at the chance of a nice ego massage! But then, no, no one mentioned that if I were to accept this world my life would be on the line and that every year I would have to battle for my life, putting everyone I befriend and care for at risk. Sheesh! I feel like a walking chain letter! Except with chain letters, there is a way to avoid the bad luck, with me, well. no nice provisional get away car there! Unless of course you wanted to subject yourself to bowing and scraping in front of the slimy snakelike bastard and well, be subjected to endless bouts of painful torture all at the same madman's whim and fancy. Now, some one, please, tell me, where is the bloody silver lining in that?? Maybe it would be easier if I were to end it all, no more suffering, no more pain and guilt and most of all, no more fighting! Maybe I will be actually happy for once!  
  
Thoughts like this were running through my head more and more lately, ever since fourth year, when my wonderful luck killed Cedric. It's worse now though, especially after last year, my fifth in my supposed haven, Hogwarts. Dumbledore and all the other teachers became firmer with me. Extra lessons in every aspect of defense and even offense as well. They taught me enough so as to prepare me to throw everything and the kitchen sink at old Voldie when the time came. Of course, with less then a year, not too mention my O.W.L.s, it wasn't exactly the best of experiences. The only comfort I got that year came from wonder of wonders, Severus Snape, the slimy, Slytherin, Death Eater spy. His snarky sarcastic manner helped me through the pain and anguish of getting Cruciatus thrown at me night after night by my loyal 'teachers' who wanted to toughen me up. His straight forwardness helped me get rid of my anger at being lied too or having too many questions evaded. He became my confidant and friend, my mentor. He took over the roles that Ron and Hermione, no matter how much they tried just couldn't fill anymore. They were too young, too removed from the situation to understand. There were to many things I had to hide from them for their own safety as well as that of the whole wizarding world.  
  
And now, ah, the year finally came to an end. Shipped back to the Dursley's for my own safety apparently. Of course, no one knew that I would probably be safer with a wizard then with the bloody muggles. They didn't understand that muggles didn't let a simple matter of blood stop them from hurting a child. No, blood was something so important and precious to wizards, what with their fascination with pureblood and ancestry and all that they didn't understand. They just didn't get it. Oh well, no matter, something I was used to I guess. At least that's what I thought until I actually enter Number 4 Privet Drive that summer. No one had mentioned that Grunnings, the drill company Vernon worked at was close to filing bankruptcy. No one cared to let me know that he had started drinking and was drunk all the time now. Dudley refused to come home that summer, insisting on staying over at his friend's house. Again, no one told me that of course, why would the freak even need to know these things. He was the one who was causing all the trouble wasn't he? With his unnaturalness and freakish behavior, it was all his fault. At least that was Vernon and Petunia's justification for upping the level of abuse. Though, I really couldn't blame Petunia, her reasoning was that if Vernon focused on my, she would be spared. All too true. Luckily, I loaned Hedwig to Hermione for the summer, as I didn't want to put her through all this again. Of course, after a while, Vernon started going to far. Way, way to far. The whole ministry decree of no magic did not help matters, especially when they still refused to believe that Voldie's back. I was afraid of doing anything too drastic to rebel also, didn't want to lose the only place Dumbledore thought would be safe enough for me to spend the summer.  
  
The only reason I was in the streets of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley in my animagus form that fateful night was because Petunia finally kicked me out of the house. She couldn't stand it anymore and decided to leave Vernon but I guess she must have had some shred of human decency left in her and her final act was to throw me out. Unable to carry anything with me other then the ever present wand, invisibility cloak and the marauder's map, All hidden on my person as was ingrained into me after all the intense training I had to go through I decided that traveling as a black panther would be safer and more agreeable in the long run then wandering the streets as Harry Potter. The decision was further compounded by the fact that it hurt less to lope along as a black jaguar then to stumble blindly as a human. It would make hiding in the shadows easier as well. And so, skulking in the dark alleyways and shaded walkways, I made my way from Surrey to London, intent to getting to Diagon Alley and letting Dumbledore know of my new circumstances.  
  
Just my dumb luck though, plain dumb Harry Potter's luck that when I snuck by some wizard entering the Alley, it was just the wrong time and place for me to be. Death Eaters swarmed out of Knockturn Alley and proceeded to wreck havoc on the whole place. Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary, the only place they didn't dare attack was Gringotts, the wards there was of Hogwarts caliber, only goblin style instead. And so, trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible and dodging hexes and curses, I made my way there, hoping to be able to take shelter till the Aurors arrived. Unfortunately, did I mention I had the worst luck in the world? Right on the steps of the bank, I bumped into a black clad wizard's legs while trying to jump out of the way of a hex. In my tired, bruised and worn out shape, the knock sent me into blessed darkness, just as I felt strong arms wrap around me and then the disconcerting feeling of being apparated. 


	3. Chapter 2: Lucius

Pairing: HP/LM Rating: R Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg, Character death Disclaimer: all characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head. Archived: ask please Feedback: Desperately needed.  
  
Lucius Malfoy slowly drifted awake, his sated body still tingling slightly from the wonderful lovemaking session he had just had with his husband. Softly stroking Harry's hair, he gazed lovingly at him, wondering yet again what he had done to deserve the love of such a being. His mind wandered back to before he had ever met Harry.  
  
Lucius's POV  
  
All my life I lived by one major doctrine. Use or be used. I guess my wake up call would have been my wedding day. I really have Narcissa to thank for that. When I was younger, I just ignored the signs; it was Narcissa that cured me of my recklessness, my innocence, and my gullibility. The fights my parents had over me, well, I refused to believe I was a pawn in their power struggle. Of course it got easier when I started Hogwarts. Summers were spent alone at first and then with Severus and later on Narcissa. Ah, Beautiful Narcissa. She entranced me with her beauty and her aloofness. When she deigned to look at me and take notice, I felt power and wonder. To me it was all a game then. Malfoys are supposed to be better then others. As a Malfoy, only the best for me, and back then, the best was Narcissa. I wanted her; she was the only one good enough for me. Little did I know she only wanted me for one reason. Him. As a Malfoy, I had to be the best, at everything. Ambitious as I was, He wanted me to serve him. She used me to get to him. Like Eve from the muggle bible tale of Adam and Eve, she fed me herself as the golden red apple, charming her way into me. It was on our wedding night that I found out that all she wanted was to use me to meet her serpent. Voldemort. Insisting as my wife she had to pledge to my Lord as a sign of filial loyalty, she pledged herself alright. Pledged to his power, his cause and most importantly, to his bed. Even for Draco I had to beg my lord to allow me access to my wife in order to beget an heir.  
  
With an awakening like that no wonder I learnt my lesson well. Use before you were used. Yes. The tenet of which I lived my life. That is until I had met him.  
  
I had made my reputation that of a true Malfoy, power hungry, ruthless, dangerous. Not someone you would fuck with. I no longer cared who I stepped on, looking at the rest as pathetic excuses that never had to learn the lessons I had to learn the hard way. The only refuge I took, my only escape was my menagerie. Even in collecting all my animals I was ruthless, bribing officials for licenses as well as a few well-applied threats here and there to grease my way. But it was when I was with the animals themselves, those gorgeous exotic creatures were his only comfort. Collecting and compiling only the best specimens of dangerous and unique animals, both muggle and magical. Much of my free time was spent learning their unique characteristics, playing and caring for them. No silly need for caging them of course, they knew I was a kindred spirit and knew I cared and would never hurt them. It was thanks to this hobby of mine that brought me to the arms of my love.  
  
  
  
Flashback time-Lucius's POV  
  
Thinking back on it, I remember it being a horrible day. Those stupid idiots had to attack Diagon Alley on a drunken spree just as I was exiting Gringotts. Bloody fuckers didn't even think about getting me into trouble! Luckily, I managed to get out of the situation fairly quickly by apparating away. Not, however, without acquiring a passenger. I mean when the panther ran into me and then passed out, there was no way I would leave it unconscious there, not when it could get injured accidentally or caught by a stray hex or something. It was only when I had reached the forests surrounding Malfoy Manor and I let go of it when I realized the horrible condition it was in. Fur all matted and disarrayed, obviously suffering from malnutrition and near starvation, not to mention the laceration and broken bones I discovered after a closer examination. It was as if someone had kicked him and thrown things at him. It was a wonder he had managed to walk around much less stay on his own four feet. Furious, I levitated it to the special treatment room in my menagerie and worked all night on him.  
  
Finally cleaned up and healed for the most part but not awakened yet, I took stock of my new acquisition. About the size of a three-year-old panther, the black jaguar had reached sexual maturity and while had signs of captivity, looked wild to my experienced eyes. He had a curiously endearing white tuft of fur just above his left eyebrow, vaguely jagged shaped. When I checked for signs of dilation, his eyes were a brilliant emerald, one of the aberrations of nature that were lauded in this type of animal, very rare and very expensive. I definitely had to keep this one, in all my searching I had yet to come across a green eyed panther that was obtainable.  
  
However, I was anxious on how well it would take to me as he showed all signs of having been abused by humans. A quick spell showed me the contents of his diet lately and from that it was easy to assume he had a brief stint in captivity where he was abused most probably and then escaped into the wild and wandered around town if the garbage still present in his stomach had anything to do with it. He had probably been scrounging around the alley when the ruckus those idiots kicked up frightened it into bolting. He showed some magical traces around him so it was probably a wizard or witch who had caught him in hopes of turning him into a familiar or something, failing miserably I might add by going about it the wrong way. If I ever find out who did this to such a magnificent creature I'd cast the killing curse so fast they wouldn't even be able to hear it.  
  
I spent the next three days caring for the animal, healing and tending it as it blearily woke up for short amounts of time and then passing out again. It was obvious how exhausted the thing was. Finally, it was late on the third day when he awoke properly. 


	4. Chapter 3: Mental Meltdown!

Pairing: HP/LM  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg  
  
Disclaimer: all characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head.  
  
Archived: ask please  
  
Feedback: Desperately needed.  
  
A/N: Hi! Here's to all the people who have reviewed! Its cos of you guys that I keep writing.. You guys and the Plot bunnies that plague me all the time. Umm, just thought I should explain Draco's middle name here. I have no idea what it actually is and so if it is not entirely cannon, sorry; it just struck me as an interesting if not normal name. Chocolate covered Lucius's for anybody who sees where I got the name from though it is kinda easy to guess. Anyways, here is my next offering! Enjoy!! Oh yeah, to those who mentioned it, thanks, I've already turned the anonymous thingie on again so it should work thanks!  
  
Malfoy Quarter's, Hogwarts Dungeons, September 1st.  
  
Feeling his husband's arms tighten around him, signaling Lucius's return to the land of wakefulness, Harry snuggled further into the warm body holding him and continued his remembrances, lost in the memories of when he had first met the real Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Flashback, Harry's POV  
  
The clouds slowly parted after what seemed like years and my sleep fogged mind tried to process what had happened to me. I remember escaping the Dursleys and running to the Alley in my animagus form as well as crashing into something or someone. After that. it all seemed like a huge blur. I vaguely remember kind touches and gentle hands, soothing and healing me as well as petting and caressing me. Never in my entire life have I ever woken up feeling so safe and secure, it was almost like those dreams I used to have when I was younger of being carried and loved by my parents.  
  
Extending my senses, I realized I was still in my animagus form and I was being cradled in my savior's lap. Strong masculine hands were running the length of my torso, stroking my fur, which no longer felt matted but clean and tangle free. I heard the voice again, murmuring quietly to me, telling me not to worry and that I was safe and protected. I could feel the chest my head was pressed against rumble slightly as the vaguely familiar voice continued to reassure me that he would look after me forever and would not allow any one to touch me. Again, my brain brought up half asleep memories of similar conversations over the past few days and my half formed fears of where I was and who I was with quieted. That is, they quieted until I opened my eyes fully and looked upon the face of my second worst feared enemy. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Fully awake, I jumped to my feet, snarling and growling at Malfoy. I backed away cautiously from the comfort of his arms. Wait a minute, comfort? I felt comforted in the arms of Lucius Malfoy?? The right hand man of Voldemort, the delusional egoist that has been trying to kill me and my friends and family all my life. Well, now we know the mental meltdown I had been anticipating had finally occurred. Shaking my head slightly, I forced my over taxed brain back to the situation at hand and hastily looked about for an escape route while still keeping an eye on Malfoy. My atrocious bad luck has once again struck as instead of finding a safe haven away from Vernon's beatings, I find myself smack dab in the middle of Voldemort's death camp. Beautiful. I guess I am the epitome of the muggle saying out of the frying pan into the fire.  
  
Distracted by my thoughts again, I failed to notice the stunning spell sent my way courtesy of Malfoy. For the umpteenth time this summer, I felt my feet give out and my body rush to meet the floor. Luckily for me, with my center of gravity lowered, it wasn't that bad a fall. Resigned, I turned my wary gaze on Malfoy and braced myself for an attack as best as I could seeing as my eyeballs were more or less all I could move. He probably wanted to wait till I was alive to see me struggle more before he handed me over to his Dark Lord. Well, I wouldn't give him the luxury of seeing me break.  
  
Instead of cursing me or tying me up though, Malfoy approached me slowly and cautiously, speaking soothing words again promising he wouldn't harm me and he only stunned me to protect me as I wasn't fully healed yet. Confused, I stared at his gorgeous face and realized something, he didn't know who I was! He thought I was some stray panther who was injured! Hang on a second, "gorgeous"?? Grr. my subconscious and I are in for a long serious talk as soon as I get myself out of this! But back to the topic at hand, I focused more on what Malfoy was saying and again it confused me. I mean, how can a Death Eater be this gentle? He was the man responsible for countless deaths and tortured souls. He almost caused the death of Ginny Weasley for Merlin's sake and was perfectly willing to unleash a basilisk onto the halls Hogwarts! Look how he treated Dobby! The poor elf was forever in bandages and got kicked and scolded all the time! If he can act that way towards a gentle helpful though sometimes over helpful creature like Dobby, then why is he behaving so weirdly towards a stray animal!  
  
Thoroughly puzzled, I decided that the only way to get out of my current predicament would be to play along. Maybe I would be able to learn some of his secrets and possibly foil some of old Voldie's plans along the way. I'm sure he'll be meeting up with Snape soon for one of the Dark Lord's wonderful soiree's, I'll just have to make sure he takes me along and then Severus can save me. After all, he was the one who helped train me till I managed my animagus transformation! Ah. finally a tentative plan worked out. With that settled, I got into my role fairly quickly and started playing the part of a scared and confuse panther, meeting his new master. Not really that hard to play seeing as I already met the scared and confused criteria, not that I would ever tell anyone about that!   
  
Over the next couple of hours, Malfoy knelt crouched next to my stupefied body, hands slowly petting my entire length while he kept up a running narrative on his plans for me. Apparently, I was to be his new addition to his menagerie. When I heard that, my shock and distaste at being locked up in a cage must have shown in my eyes as he quickly reassured me that I would not be locked up at all but be given free reign to roam and wander over a specified area and none of the other animals would hurt me if he told them not too. I must not have looked too convinced though as he continued by promising me on his honor that he would not let me out of his sight if he could help it until I was accustomed to the idea and even then only if I wanted it.  
  
He mentioned his suspicions about my past of being captured by an inept wizard and abused as well as my escape/abandonment and my temporary wandering of the streets. Again he promised me he would never hurt me in any way unless it was to protect myself and that I would be well cared for and well fed instead of having to suffer on scraps and foraging for my own food. Here, my puzzlement must have been apparent again as he realized he needed to give me more proof other then his word. On and on he whispered and talked to me, soothing me telling me stories about some of the other animals in his collection and his fascination towards them as well as his affection. Many times he touched upon my 'beauty' and how gorgeous I was. Bollocks! But then again, it wasn't as if I could argue in my current situation so I just gave him a patented are-you-out-of-your-tiny-mind glare I learnt from Snape. The infuriating man however just laughed at the glare and said that I reminded him of someone he knew. Insufferable bastard!!  
  
His actions were confusing me though, slowly but surely, he was lulling me into feeling secure and safe, my usually infallible instincts were screaming for me to trust him. All the kindness and compassion he was showing me was not helping matters at all. How on earth did an arrogant bastard who was too caught up in his own superiority like Malfoy learn how to deal with animals the way he was caring for me not to mention how to read animals so well. I mean ok, him having a menagerie was fine and dandy, figures a bigheaded egoistical pig like him would keep dangerous animals in captivity for his own pleasure and to boost up his own ego on how macho he was to be able to tame wild animals in addition to being perfect torture devices I suppose, but from his stories and anecdotes, it sounded as if he had spent a lot of time with them and identified with each and every creature. Hang on a tick, now I know who he reminds me off, HAGRID!! The way he goes on and on about his creatures and their quirks and individuality, it is exactly the way Hagrid talks about his beloved pets!! Oh my god, I'm in the twilight zone!!!!  
  
Suddenly, my ramblings were interrupted as I realized the bastard was talking about naming me! Oh Merlin help me, I shudder to think what sort of name I mind find myself landed with! If only I could suggest to him my Marauder name that Severus and I came up with, Shadow. But, then again, that would be suicide! Oh well, maybe he got all the bad names out of his system when he named Draco so it wouldn't be all that bad. I mean you can't get any worse then Draco Dormien Malfoy now can you? Wait a minute, what am I saying? He named his own son, his heir 'Sleeping Dragon'!! Help!!! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Naming

Pairing: HP/LM  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg  
  
Disclaimer: all characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head.  
  
Archived: ask please  
  
Feedback: Desperately needed.  
  
A/N: A great big thanks to all those who reviewed!! I'm not good with names and stuff so I guess I'm lumping all of you together in a bunch. Sorry if it gets too crowded! I can't believe it! I'm on someone's favorite stories list!!!! Ooo, I feel sooo flattered!!! Well, 'cos of the good response, here's the next chapter. Not as funny as the last cos its Lucius but still. I tried to capture his way of thinking and expression here as well as give some insight towards his psyche. Hope this carries out. To all those who asked questions, don't worry, they will be answered in time. This is going to be a long fic if it all works out spanning two years so give me time. I'm a little disappointed though that no one got my Draco Dormien reference. It came from the Hogwarts motto, which roughly translates into never tickle a sleeping dragon. Well, enjoy this new chapter. I am working on the next one as we speak and it should be up as soon as I can get it done and my beta finishes with it. Again, thanks for all the lovely reviews, by the way, I hope this is more coherent!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback, Lucius's POV  
  
My new acquisition was splayed out on my lap. Rather, he was laying length wise along the table and I sat there with my legs around his body and his heavy gorgeous head cradled on my stomach. I had been running my hands all over his body while talking to him soothingly as I had been doing almost nonstop since I brought him here. It was funny, even though I've only had him for a few days, I feel more attached to him then to the other animals. It might be because I never had to care for them as extensively or as long as this. I mean, sure, there were the occasional fight wounds I had to patch up and all but my animals were always in prime condition when I got them. No less would do for a Malfoy. Perfection always. Oh yes, a mask of perfection at all costs though my heart, mind and soul are riddled with pockmarks and battle scars. Sigh.  
  
I was shaken out of my reverie when I felt his muscles tense. He was waking up. Idly, I stroked his soft fur and wondered what his reaction would be. He'll probably be scared and react violently based on my suppositions of his past. My wand was at ready as I steadily talked to him in what I call my animal voice as I told him over and over again I would not harm him and he would be safe with me. I was delighted when I felt him push back against my stomach as if snuggling further. Perhaps this is going to be easy on the both of us I hoped. However, it was not to be as he opened his glorious emerald green eyes and looked at me. Immediately, he jumped of the table and growled at me snarling and backing away. Resigned, I had no other choice but to hit him with a stupefy spell. If he kept it up he was going to hurt himself all over again. Especially since he has not healed completely yet.  
  
As he collapsed I approached him cautiously, aware his eyes were tracking my moves alertly and angrily. Gods, what a magnificent specimen he is!! Even in his condition and all that he has gone through recently he still has so much fire and power just radiated off him. He truly reminds me of myself sometimes, or at least an animal worthy of the Malfoy name. Never give anyone a chance to kick you down and if they do, never let them see you down on your knees. Dignity and pride is everything. Let them think you are exactly where you want to be. Utterly Slytherin. Exude bravura wherever you go and that's what people will see.  
  
Bit by bit, I felt and saw him relax and become accustomed to me as I resumed my stroking and petting and kept speaking to him reassuringly. The intelligence of the animal! His eyes bored into me, such expressive eyes, you could see he understood every word I said. It was amazing! You could see the distrust and anger as he glared at me and then at one of my comments produced a glower that could rival Snape himself! When I noticed him resign himself to the situation, my thoughts and speech turned more rhetorical as I tried to find a name that would suit such an animal.  
  
Quickly, I discarded trite and clichéd names from the list of considerations. Emerald and Jade as well as Darkness were instantly excluded. Names should match the bearer of the name. A name should show qualities of the bearer and be an extension so to speak of their personality. If only I had been allowed to take part in the naming of my child. Of course, Lord Voldemort insisted on bestowing such a corny name on my only heir. I just know Narcissa did to spite me for insisting on begetting a child with her. No matter though, at least I got Dray. I refuse to call him Draco unless I have to.  
  
Pushing unpleasant thoughts of the past from my mind, I absently scratched the panther's head while my mind churned up other better possibilities of names. Looking down into his green eyes, I glanced at the curious white tuft of fur and then it hit me. The shape of the fur look exactly like something I learned way back when I had attended Hogwarts. It looked like the rune Eihwaz. The rune represents the yew tree. Evergreen, like his eyes, the yew is the symbol of life. Straining to remember, my mind brought up other facts like how Eihwaz is the rune of transition from one stage of life to another. Hmmm, it might just fit seeing as how his life is going to change from being oppressed to a life with me. Yes, it's all coming together. Making up my mind, I decide to name him Eihwaz after the rune.  
  
I can see the emotions and thoughts flashing through those windows that are his eyes. He is processing all of this bit-by-bit, coming to a decision. As I see the intelligence and wisdom shining in his gold-flecked green eyes, I remember another fact from class. Eihwaz is the gateway to wisdom as well according to Nordic beliefs. This final fact cemented my decision. All it needed now was his agreement. Tasting the name, I said it out aloud again, Eihwaz, hmmm, Waz for short. I like it. I liked the way it rolled of my tongue. Looking at him, I see the agreement in his eyes. He likes it too!!  
  
Taking his acquiesce as a good sign, I release Waz from the stupefy spell. Warily, I watched as he yawned, stretched his muscles just like a giant cat, and got to his feet. He circled me, as I remained motionless where I sat, sniffing me slightly as if learning my scent. At last, he came back around my front, turned around a few times on the spot, lied down and went to sleep. Finally, I let out the breath that I had been holding. I did not want to have had to stun him again and see the betrayal in his eyes. Instead, move closer to him and began stroking him, ruminating on how this strange yet amazing creature has managed to make such an impact on me so fast. 


	6. Chapter 5: Being human is so complicated...

Pairing: HP/LM  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg  
  
Disclaimer: all characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head.  
  
Archived: ask please  
  
Feedback: Desperately needed.  
  
A/N: Hi, here's the new chapter guys. Firstly though, a huge huge huge apology to Megan. Yes, you guessed it right. Its just that when I posted the chapter I hadn't gotten your review yet so, I had already written the authors note. Anyways, here's your Chocolate covered Lucius and I'll make up for the late mention by adding in an ice-cream and caramel coated Harry. Better? And the full motto for Hogwarts is Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. So, there you go. Saavik, I totally agree, Lucius is a walking sex god. He's what I like to call sex on a stick! Preferably his snake headed cane! Heheh. I'll try to make the chapters longer people as lots of others have requested them but unfortunately, the chapters seem to write themselves so the naturally come to an end. Sorry! Draco is sleeping in the dungeons as well as his rooms in the Slytherin dormitory. Basically, the idea behind that is Draco sleeps with his parents on the weekends and in the dorms during the week. It will all be explained later on the fic but I just wanted to reassure you. Live has been hard for the poor boy and his fathers mean a lot to him. Also, while I warn about Mpreg in this fic, I know a lot of people are squicked by it therefore I shall keep references to a minimum and it will only be implied. Not yucky birth sequence and all that. Also, someone asked if this deserves and R rating and I say yes because there will be scenes in the future. It's for later chapters. Hope this covers it all. Here's the new chapter. Its unbetaed but so many people asked me to hurry up I thought I'd give this to you first. It's a little choppy but I hope it works for you guys. Always, please, read and review!!  
  
Flashback, Harry's POV  
  
Lucius Malfoy had me, the Boy-Who-Lived stunned and at his mercy and what was he doing? He was running those talented talented? Grr, I am so gonna wash out my brains when I get out of here! hands of his up and down my body, stroking my fur and lightly rubbing with his fingertips hitting all the right spots! Rhrrrrrrrrrrr!!! Oh my God, I'm purring!!!! I'm at the mercy of the Dark Lord's right hand man and I'm purring??!! Oh yeah, definitely lost it. Merlin, and what on earth is he going to name me? Wait a minute, did I just hear him right? Did he just say Voldemort named Draco?? What on earth? Does he know he is speaking out loud here? Well, apparently not a happy marriage, but then again, who would be happy married to Malfoy? Hmmm, Dray? Heheh, I'll have to use that against him one day. Maybe being stuck here is not so bad after all!  
  
Oh well, at least it seems as if I'm not gonna be saddled with a corny name thank Merlin. Seems like Malfoy might have some taste after all, not even overly ostentatious as one might expect. Interesting. Eihwaz huh, I remember learning about the runes in the extra classes I took last year. Lets see, Snape drummed them into me. Nordic runes, Eihwaz has its opposition, Sowulo, both kinda lightning bolt shaped. No surprise there I guess on how he chose it. But then again, listening to his reasoning and matching it to what I know, Eihwaz does seem to suit. Transition hmmm? Well I am a teen growing into and adult but then again, I am also changing my outlook from the kid I was before to an adult with too many responsibilities. Because of the extra training I've been taking and the current war situation, I've been forced to grow up and well, it's no longer the same. I can no longer talk to Ron and Hermione properly. Hermione, well, at least no matter what she's a study partner and a levelheaded friend. Ron, well, its as if I've out grown him. His concerns and what he considers fun seem so petty, childish. Sigh. Sometimes I wish I could have the luxury of being petty. The three sisters of fate must really have it out for me.  
  
Now, back to my new name. Eihwaz. Waz. I, I like it. I can see Malfoy looking at me trying to gauge my reaction. I know he is wondering if I accept the name and can tell when I've made my decision. Overjoyed if that look on his face is anything to go by, he finally uncasts the stupefy spell and I finally get a chance to stretch my frozen muscles. Ahhhh. Now I know why cats stretch this way, I can feel all my muscles realigning and my joints popping. Standing up, I slowly circle Malfoy, pretending to smell his scent while taking guarded glances around the room I am kept in. Seems like a medical ward, probably where he treats his little animal friends. That means this is part of some bigger structure, can't be far from his menagerie as he wouldn't want to have to transport the animals too far to get treated. Well, no escape then, I don't know the terrain well enough nor do I know what's outside the only door in the room.  
  
Over the next few days, Malfoy stayed with me almost continuously, leaving once in a while for a few hours but always coming back. When he leaves, he always calls in a house elf by the name of Stully. A quiet house elf, Stully doesn't prattle on like Dobby does and surprisingly enough, Malfoy treats Stully differently then how he treated Dobby. The first time Stully appeared, Malfoy mentioned that Stully is responsible for the caring of his animals and will take care of me. He cautioned me not to try to attack the elf and promised he would be back soon. This is all so strange. Why is Malfoy acting so different from how I've always seen him act? Its as if he is a totally different person! Over time, I came to wish he wouldn't leave at all if only so it won't be so silent. Stully never talks. At least when Malfoy is here, he goes on and on about anything and everything, all in that soothing tone of his. I have learnt a lot about his character and this also puzzles me.  
  
He seems like a very caring person from what I gather. Busy, lonely, arrogant when it comes to the Malfoy name but on the whole someone I wouldn't mind being friends with. What in Merlin's name is going on here? I cannot believe I just thought that. I mean come on, gorgeous, fine, I'm just appreciating an exemplary piece of meat, talented, hey, I give credit where credit is due and those hands are magical. But being friends? Gods, I need my sanity back. But honestly though, I find myself identifying to him more and more. If only the whole death eater and right hand man thing were non-existent, the possibilities abound!  
  
And the event that brought around this change of heart occurred when on the third day I had been conscious, Malfoy entered the room shaking and in obvious pain. Okay, okay, I know I'm crazy, haven't I already admitted to it? I couldn't help myself but rush to him and try to comfort him as best as I can. Snape would call it the 'Noble Gryffindor Syndrome'. Anyway, with him reeking of pain and torture, as well as Voldemort, I lay down by him, nuzzling his face a little. Hey, again I repeat, crazy remember?? He smiled at me and reached out to stroke me.  
  
"Hey Waz, don't worry boy, I'm ok. It just that bastard Voldermort again. I'll be alright. I just need to rest for a while. Narcissa went to him and complained again on how little time I was spending in the house and he got suspicious that's all. You would think the two would be happy I leave her alone so she can go screw him as much as he likes but no, I guess she's not to taken with his new look! But guess what though, according to him, Harry Potter is missing! My master summoned all to a meeting and then cursed me as we had failed to find him. Severus reports that not even Dumbledore knows where he is."  
  
I was stunned when I heard what Malfoy said. I just couldn't believe my ears. Narcissa Malfoy is Voldie's slut? Not only that, Malfoy seems to hate Voldemort. What does this all mean? Also, seems like the order know about my disappearance and they are pretty worried about me. I have to find a way back to them. Maybe then this will all make sense and I can go back to hating Malfoy.  
  
Grr. being human is just so complicated! All I know is that somewhere within the time span of those three enlightening and yet even more puzzling days, I resolve to not allow Lucius Malfoy to get the better of me. I will follow him and observe and find out which Malfoy is the true one. The Malfoy I know is cruel, calculating, one who would step over everyone and anyone who stands in his way. This guy here, this is Lucius, kind, caring, someone who would comfort an animal while in great pain. Argh! Its enough to make my head spin. Well, whatever it is, I * will * find out what is going on. 


	7. Chapter 6: HeWhoHatesHisNameandisTotally...

Pairing: HP/LM  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg  
  
Disclaimer: all characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head.  
  
Archived: ask please  
  
Feedback: Desperately needed.  
  
A/N: Hi guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update! First, a great big thanks to my new betas Linda and Lillian!!! Any mistakes are mine alone and not theirs! Also, here's to all the people who reviewed!! To the one0010, sorry but this is gonna be in flashbacks for a couple more chapters till I can get back to the present. Stick it out, you might find it enjoyable. I hope! Megan, Sou, you are getting your wish soon!! Just a few more chapters. Heheh I love being cruel! Ayumi, Caedesdeo, and Dhiana, here you go! Enjoy!!  
  
Flashback, Lucius's POV  
  
Sigh, another meeting with the illustrious He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He should be called He-Who-Hates-His-Name-And-Is-Totally-Insane instead, bloody git. What else does he want from me? I bow and scrape and kiss his feet not to mention lick his boots. My wife warms his bed, my son is to be inducted into his coven of lackeys, what more does he want? That blasted Harry Potter, that's what! Argh!! It was his infatuation with the thought of the heir of Slytherin destroying the heir of Gryffindor that got him into the whole big mess in the first place. I mean someone would think having to spend nearly thirteen years incorporeal and having to squat in the bodies of contemptible beings like that Quirrel a lesson learned but no, oh stubborn one has to come back with a bloody vengeance!  
  
He kept going on and on about how the irritating boy managed to elude his grasp again. For someone who claims to be omnipresent and all knowledgeable as well as infallible, you'd think he'd know about Priori Incantatum wouldn't you? Of course, he goes and blames all of us for his own mistake. We weren't even privy to the plan to kidnap the boy in the first place! Gods, it's just not proper leadership to curse and torture your own minions and take out your frustrations on them. It just cuts down on the number of competent help you have in the interim. Although, I guess it's the whole Dark Lord image that he has to maintain. Merlin knows I have to do the same.  
  
Narcissa has all the elves trained to report to her and Voldemort over anything and everything I do. Thank Merlin I still have Stully though. He's been the only one left to help me here and the only elf I've managed to keep hidden from Narcissa after the whole Dobby incident. Honestly, if that stupid elf had not resorted to punishing himself by throwing himself down the stairs and interrupting Narcissa's beauty sleep, I could have kept him. Sigh...  
  
It makes me wonder though, why I, Lucius Malfoy, am sitting here on the cold floor babbling my thoughts and stroking my pet panther. What is it about you Waz that draws me to you? You can't speak, and that's how I know you will not be repeating this to anyone. But I think mainly its because you remind so much of myself. Neither of us has had a pleasant life but we both refuse to let that drag us down. To the world, we dare not show our weakness. Forever aloof, dignity and pride is everything. I still remember the look in your eyes when I had you stunned and at my mercy. You were terrified, that was obvious and yet you shoved it all down and even stupefied, you managed to project an aura of menace and danger. Ah, yes, you do remind me of myself. You truly are a Malfoy. It figures though, that the only kindred spirit I find in this world turns out to be an animal. Sigh..  
  
After the first week in my care, I finally deemed Waz healed enough to roam around the place. However, something within me refused to allow him to wander without me accompanying him. So, instead I fitted him with an emerald collar, discreet of course but with a special spell that binds him to me and doesn't allow him to roam more then three feet away from me. It also stops him from trying to bite or harm others as I might take him into the muggle world with me. In this instance, the collar also acts as a kind of obscurity charm, making him look like a cat instead. He didn't like it when I placed the collar on him, but gave in once I explained it was for his own protection and how it worked. I swear, that animal can understand every word I say, its uncanny! And yet, this makes him more special to me then my other animals, I love them and care for them but they just don't understand me as Waz does.  
  
What am I saying. listen to myself, the great Lucius Malfoy prosing on about a panther! Not even a magical animal for Merlin's sake. Thank Merlin no one is here to laugh at how the great has fallen. But then again, it is only here that I get a chance to be myself. It is only here with my animals that I can let my guard down and relax. Argh! Enough of all this nonsense! I have errands to run. 


	8. Chapter 7: I’m going outside! I’m going ...

Pairing: HP/LM  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg  
  
Disclaimer: all characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head.  
  
Archived: ask please  
  
Feedback: Desperately needed.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, to make up for the shortness of the last chapter as well as the late update, I'm giving you two! Hehe. Don't you love me now?? Again, thanks to Linda and Lillian who betaed this chapter. Oh, warning, bad, bad cliffie! Don't kill me!! * Ducks behind computer * Linda already wants to, so you all will just have to get in line! Enjoy!!!  
  
Flashback, Harry's POV  
  
I'm going outside! I'm going outside! Ok. Cool it. Grrr. I'm acting like a bloody six year old but Merlin! I'm getting out of this room! Focusing on that thought alone, I refuse to let my mind wander to what Malfoy had revealed to me. I've been feeling a little awkward, especially after Malfoy went on about how he felt about me Waz, not me! He'd have kittens if he felt that way about Harry Potter! and how he knew I would never be able to repeat this to anyone because I was just an animal. Thus, I'm only allowing my runaway mind to focus on the one fact that I am finally going to get out of here! Not that I haven't been treated well or anything but being trapped in a room for a week is not something I particularly enjoy given my past history.  
  
Also, going out means there is a chance of me escaping Malfoy. He had mentioned Voldie knowing I was missing therefore the order must know as well and Dumbledore must be looking for me. Sneakily, my traitorous mind wondered if running away from Malfoy was what I wanted to do. Grrr, I wonder if it is possible to obliviate certain parts of your brain functions. Remembering Lockhart though, I quickly chuck the idea out of my mind.  
  
A collar!! Who does he think he is! Well, obviously he thinks he is my master but a collar! Granted it is a beautiful collar and expensive to boot. Seeing that he is Malfoy, I wouldn't expect anything less. But come on, a magical collar! It is as if the sneaky bastard knew who I was as with the collar on I would be unable to run away not to mention be totally defenseless and won't be able to change back into my human form! Grrr. Ok, that's it, I've been in my animagus form for too long. I'm starting to get all bestial here, growling at almost everything. And I really really want to kill my brain now for feeling slightly relieved that the decision to run away has been taken out of my hands. Oh Merlin, someone help me, I just want to go home.  
  
Snap! And the collar is locked around my neck like a hangman's noose. Sigh. St. Mungo's better have a padded room prepared for me when I get out because I'm going to admit myself for enjoying the thought that I bear his ownership mark! Ok, well, its time to look at the bright side of things. Maybe we'll run into Snape or Dumbledore or someone who might recognize me and be able to save me. I will not go there, I will not go there! I will not even think about the part of me that's wishing that will not happen! I want to be rescued. I WANT TO BE RESCUED! * pant pant pant * Malfoy's looking at me all funny now, Yes, think it's because of the collar. Yes, the collar is too tight. Take it off. I will him to understand me. Unfortunately, he just looks down at me, rubs behind my ears, * oohhhh niiiice purrrrrrrr * Stop it! Stop it! Bloody hell! and tells me he'll take care of me and I shouldn't be worried. Sigh.  
  
This time, when he apparates with me, I am conscious enough to feel the slight displacement of air, as if I was sucked into a vacuum and then pushed out into the world again. The sights and sounds of Diagon Alley hit me like a ten-ton brick. After being kept in the recovery room in Malfoy's menagerie, the noise and the sheer number of people bustling about made my hackles stand and I growl slightly again. Seeing this, people move aside and a clear space forms around us. Whether it's because I look menacing or the fact that Malfoy is back to looking aloof and arrogant again, I have no idea.  
  
Taking a leisurely look around, I'm strangely unhappy that I'm out in public again, However, my musings are cut short as I feel the magical tug from my collar and I realize that Malfoy had already gone on ahead, walking towards Knockturn Alley. Wonderful. Sighing inwardly, I follow.  
  
After several stops at different ambiguous establishments for want of a better word, Malfoy bends down and holds my collar, signaling the fact that we are apparating somewhere else again.  
  
Looking up when we reach the destination, I am shocked to realize I recognize where we are! Malfoy brought me to Hogwarts! Torn now, I strain to run ahead to safety but again the voice in me speaks up saying I've been safe all this while with Malfoy. Ah, confusion is a state I'm starting to get used to. Unable to do anything else, as well as unsure as to what I want to do, I follow Malfoy as he walks up the grounds and leads me to, of all places, Dumbledore's office. 


	9. Chapter 8: Harry Potter, FOUND!

Pairing: HP/LM  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg  
  
Disclaimer: all characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head.  
  
Archived: ask please  
  
Feedback: Desperately needed.  
  
A/N: OK, I would just like to point out that if you were to chopped my head of and render me ala Sir Nicholas, then I wouldn't have been able to type out this chapter. You know, fingers passing through the keyboard and all. Oh well. Thanks so much for all your reviews, here's the end to the torment. So, please, I beg you, call of the hitmen okies?? Anyways, the next chapter is already done and betaed but I'm not gonna post it yet cos I'm fishing for reviews, yes, I know, I'm sad. But I really need some ego massage here and what can I say, its the reviews that keeps me going. This story is gonna go on from here into Harry's POV and then, the chapter after that. dun dun duunnn, the showdown chapter!! That's when it really gets interesting, so please people, don't lose interest now! Enjoy this chapter. Many thanks again to Linda and Lillian without whom I would have scrapped the chapter and taken even longer to update! Cheers! Remember, read and then REVIEW!!!!  
  
Flashback, Hogwarts grounds, Lucius's POV  
  
A visit with Albus Dumbledore, the last thing on my to-do list for today. I wonder what's eating at Waz though; he has been handling himself admirably today even with the upset at the Alley. Poor thing must still be wary of humans by the way he reacted today. Still, after the false start, he followed me along quietly and unobtrusively while I conducted my business, it was only when we reached Hogwarts when he tried to run away. Probably the proximity of the Forbidden Forest drawing him I guess. Maybe I'll make a short stop there after I'm done so he can run and play again. He must be missing his home greatly.  
  
Sighing, I enter the school and head towards the headmaster's office. The corridors were silent and seemed to be missing the bustle and hustle of the students. I quicken my pace, wanting to get this onerous errand over with as soon as possible so I can finally return home and fully relax again with Waz. What would I do without him I wonder? At the gargoyle, I snarl out the password, earning me a strange look from Waz. Of course, he probably isn't used to seeing stone gargoyles leap out of the way like that and walls opening up revealing stairs. Reaching down, I rub his head lightly to comfort him and proceeded to Dumbledore's office.  
  
" Ah, Lucius, and what can I do for you today? Oh my, and what a magnificent creature you have here. I wonder, would you mind if I took a closer look?" Dumbledore remarked upon my entry. Before I could say anything, he then reached down and lifted Waz' head, turning it this way and that, stroking the white marking on his forehead and then looked deep into the animal's eyes. Curiously, Waz did not react at all but instead sat quiescent, allowing the old wizard's ministrations.  
  
Finally, the Headmaster of Hogwarts released my new pet and gestured for me to sit down. As he strode back to his seat behind his desk, I noticed that the twinkle that had been missing from his eyes since the dratted boy's disappearance had returned full force.  
  
"Albus, I trust something of import has occurred. Have you found the boy then? Or heard word of him? Many factors would be very interested to know." I said as I took my seat.  
  
Chuckling, the old reprobate ignored my questions and instead of answering, offered me tea and sweets and then said, " If I may ask Lucius, where did you find this creature? He looks to me an amazing specimen. Very uncommon markings. Very uncommon indeed. Interesting isn't he?"  
  
Knowing the man's eccentricities, I quickly explained that I found Waz in the Alley and how I took him home and had been caring for him ever since. Surprisingly, the wizard's expression grew grim when I mentioned the panther's condition when I found him. Pushing that aside though, I turned to the reason why I came to see him and asked, "Albus, He is greatly anxious to know about the boy. Do you know where he is or not? I've been given the task of finding him and You-Know-Who has forbidden me to return unless I've found Harry Potter. What do you want me to do?"  
  
At this, the old man's jollity returned and he said with that insufferable smile on his face, " Why Lucius, tell him the truth of course, that Harry's in safe hands, and will be returning to Hogwarts when the term begins. Tell Voldemort that I had Harry hidden somewhere safe as he was no longer safe with his muggle relatives." Smirking lightly, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, laced his hands behind his head and looked as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"So you've found the meddlesome boy then? You know where he is? Severus told me everyone in the order was out looking for him high and low! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Albus, how can you expect me to spy for you if you give me insufficient information! Dumbledore, you go too far sometimes!!" and my anger took hold of me, again, Lucius Malfoy is nothing but a tool to be used and abused.  
  
Almost shaking with rage, I barely heard Dumbledore when he quickly reassured me that he had no idea where Harry Potter was until just this afternoon. Slightly mollified, but still irked, I haughtily asked him, "Well, where was the boy and where is he now? Why on earth did he run away from those muggles then? Irresponsible brat. Always causing trouble and never thinking of the consequences."  
  
Imagine my shock when Dumbledore looked at me, beamed and said, " Where was the boy? Why, he was with you apparently. Where is he now? Sitting at your feet and listening intently to our conversation. Why did he run away? That we have to ask him though I have a faint idea. So, why don't you remove the collar from... Eihwaz did you say? And we shall hear from Harry Potter himself."  
  
Stumped, I looked down at Waz and was trapped in his green, green eyes. Feeling somehow betrayed, I reached out and removed the collar, my mind refusing to process what had just happened. As if in a daze, I watch as the animal I had poured my heart out to these past few days slowly morphed back into the green eyed savior of the world.  
  
Pulling my dignity and pride around me like a shroud, I tuned back into the conversation where Dumbledore was telling the young man that I was a spy for the order just like Snape was. As Potter nodded understanding, I tried to comprehend what had happened but failed miserably. All I know was the creature I had found to be a kindred spirit, the only living being in the world that seemed to understand me and empathize with me was a sham. Again, I am destined to be alone and used... my lot in life.  
  
Regrouping quickly, I scornfully asked, " So Potter, decided to recklessly risk your life by doing some undercover work? Didn't you think of the consequences of your actions? Foolish brat. I bet you wanted to earn more glory by capturing the right hand man of the Dark Lord! Well, too bad for you, I made sure Dumbledore granted me immunity before I agreed to spy for him. So, you made the entire wizarding world worried about you and search for you for nothing you rash boy."  
  
Glaring daggers at me, the boy opened his mouth to answer me but he was interrupted by the Headmaster. " Yes Harry, I too would like to know why you ran away from the Dursley's. What happened? When Severus went to investigate, all he found was your uncle lying drunk in the living room, bottles strewn around the house and your trunk in the cupboard under the stairs. There was no trace of your aunt or your cousin. And now Lucius tells me about the condition he found you in. Tell me Harry."  
  
And so, the boy reluctantly started his tale. Instead of a willful reckless boy, he turned out to be an abused and tortured boy. Oppressed and neglected by his own relatives, thrown out and then forced to travel with those injuries only to find himself smack dab in the middle of danger just as he was so close to safety. Oh, my poor, poor Waz. Wait, what am I thinking? This isn't Waz, this is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Waz didn't, never did exist. But then, Waz' eyes looked at me out of Potter's face. Those expressive eyes that drew me to the animal in the first place. Confusion filled my senses again. I cared for Waz. He was my friend. But I loathed Harry Potter, for without him, Voldemort would still be incorporeal.  
  
Uncertain how to react, I fell back on my usual procedure and arrogantly said to Dumbledore, " Well, now you have your savior back, I will return to Voldemort and get my torture done with. Make sure you don't lose him this time around Dumbledore, I'll be sure not to pick up any strays of the street in the future." Standing up, I move to leave but was stopped by Dumbledore.  
  
" Lucius, wait, I know of a way to avoid the Crucio for the time being."  
  
Intrigued, I sank back in my seat and waited. I'd be foolish not to at least listen. Anything to avoid unnecessary pain. 


	10. Chapter 9: Have I ever mentioned I hate ...

Pairing: HP/LM  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg  
  
Disclaimer: all characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head.  
  
Archived: ask please  
  
Feedback: Desperately needed.  
  
A/N: Hi guys, sorry to pull that on you all. I've had a terrible day and it was wonderful to come home and read all of your great reviews! Raen, tobytdk, Cherrity, jliles and Ron-Weasley21, is this fast enough for you?? Hope so. Kim, Kandra, you'll have to wait and see! * rubs hands together laughing maniacally * Chaiki Dark, I probably wont post up the sex/smut here on ffnet but I'll post a link to where you can read it. Vegetto, I've had a headache all week cos of your executioner tendencies, not to mention the tape is killer on my hair!! jk Saavik, I know, but don't worry, I'm taking good care of him. Sayan, you kinky person you!! And, to PissedOffEskimo, I'm assuming that wizards are used to fellow wizards having different types of animal familiars. So, the charm only works for muggles. Wizards know not to interfere with another wizard's familiar without their permission. I'm basing this assumption on the fact that back before wands, familiars are the extension of a wizard and in fact a way of channeling the wizards' power. Hope that answers all of your questions! Please, keep reviewing! I only write after reading reviews. The next chapter might take some time because I'm having a little trouble with it as well as the fact that I'm swamped with work. I'm hoping to have it done by the weekend and then I'll post it as soon as my beta's are done with it. Again, thanks to Linda and Lillian!!  
  
  
  
Flashback, Dumbledore's Office, Harry's POV  
  
As I sat back and watched this by-play between Dumbledore and Malfoy, my mind reflected on the last hour. What a turbulent hour it had been. I was shocked and confused when Malfoy spat out the password to the gargoyle. How did Malfoy know the password? Why was Malfoy here? He had gotten fired from the Board of School Governors back in my second year. So why was he here? Was he on some lame duty for old Moldiewarts? Did he come to threaten the headmaster again?  
  
When we reached the office, Dumbledore recognized me straight away, but kept quiet for the time being, deciding to hear Malfoy's side of the story first. Imagine my shock when I realized that Malfoy played the same role as Severus, Malfoy was a spy for the order!! Apparently he also echoed my thoughts about Dumbledore's tricks of withholding information. However, something within me twisted at the look of betrayal and hurt that was evident in Malfoy's eyes when he took off my collar and I morphed back into myself. Of course he hid it well, but the man had been sharing a lot of information and feelings with me for several days, so I could see it. Damn it, why should it bother me that Malfoy's feeling betrayed! I should dance around the place happily!! But then again, he is working on the side of good. Bugger it this is all so confusing!!!   
  
It hurt me though, when Malfoy addressed me in that scorn-laden voice of his. Reminiscent of Snape in the old days before we began working together. It seems Malfoy as well had fallen into the whole Golden Boy myth that surrounds me. Hah! I refuse to look at him when I tell Dumbledore my story, carefully keeping my eyes fixed on the table in front of me. I only look up when Malfoy stands to leave but is stopped by Albus.  
  
Curious, I wonder what brilliant plan the headmaster has in mind for Malfoy? I sit quietly; not wanting to draw further attention to myself as I listen with half an ear while wondering where Dumbledore has in mind for me to stay for the rest of the holidays.  
  
As a result, it took me a while to register what Dumbledore was suggesting. Wait, no, ordering would be the better word. In fact, only four words had broken through my musings and they were, Harry... Stay... With.... You.... Shocked, I turned and looked at Dumbledore, refusing to believe he had just asked me to remain in Malfoy's company for the next three weeks!!  
  
My disbelief was short lived however when Dumbledore continued by saying, " It is the best idea for both of you! Harry will remain in his animagus form while out in public with you, Lucius, and you can inform Voldemort that you think I am hiding him in Muggle London. You and Harry can stay in a hotel there. With the Obscurus charm on him, Harry will not draw attention and you can avoid causing the Dark Lord displeasure. In the mean time, you will be able to teach Harry whatever Dark Arts Severus was unable to. You know I had been planning to bring you in here during the school term to tutor him anyway. This way, less attention and suspicion will be drawn to us. Severus will meet up with you periodically to check on the two of you as well as keep you updated and bring Harry his things. To Voldemort, just tell him you and Severus are banding together to look for the boy and you two can feed him bogus clues until the new term starts. Isn't that brilliant boys? More tea?"  
  
Three weeks in the company of Lucius Malfoy.... in a hotel room... in Muggle London. Wonderful. This is just the perfect summer. Wait a minute, maybe I can worm my way out of this, " But sir, it's the summer, I'm not allowed to perform magic or I might get expelled. The Ministry will definitely find out about it and I won't be hidden anymore." Oh thank you Snape, all those hours spent arguing with you have finally paid off!  
  
And then, Crash, my mini-euphoria tumbled down around my ears as Dumbledore brushed my concerns off with a wave of his hand, " Nonsense Harry, after your recent disappearance, I managed to negotiate with the Ministry to excuse you from the no magic clause the rest of this summer. I said you might have to use magic to get yourself out of danger. So, your name was removed from the detection list a few days ago. Minister Fudge was especially vehement about that fact after it was pointed out to him how the press would have a field day if it were to come out that the Boy-Who-Lived was expelled from school just for using magic to escape the clutches of You- Know-Who. You'll have to remember to thank Professor Snape for that. It was his idea."  
  
Blast that meddlesome Snape! I'm going to kill him! There is no way out of this, I know the headmaster. Once he gets that look in his eyes he will never back down. Quickly glancing a look at Malfoy, I realize he also knows it's useless to argue. He looks resigned and as if all he wants to do is get out of here. Since when did I get to be the leading expert in Malfoy's feelings? And three weeks with his company alone is going to make things even worse! Have I ever mentioned I hate my life? 


	11. Chapter 10: Dun dun dun

Pairing: HP/LM 

Rating: R 

Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg 

Disclaimer: All characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head. The Thistleton Hotel really exists and I have never been in there. I am not making any money out of this and use the Hotel name purely because it was in the right local and I liked how it looked from the outside. Trust me, if you try to sue me, it won't get you any money cos I'm dirt broke already! 

Archived: ask please 

Feedback: Desperately needed… 

A/N: Hi, I'm trying a new format and am posting this in html so if the formatting is messed up, I'm sorry!! I'll fix it as best as I can! Firstly, I wantto wish everyone out there Happy Chinese New Year to all those who celebrate. Gong Xi Fa Chai!! Ang Pau Na Lai jk. Hope you all like this new chapter. I decided since everyone wants me to post longer chapters I'm giving you both Lucius and Harry today. Dhaina, sure, I'll be honored to have you archive my fic on your site. Just send me the link! Saavik, no Snape yet but coming soon, I promise. Black Rose, I'm glad you like it. Hah! I've corrupted someone!!! I"m soo bad!! * Evil grin* Forever Young, patience, patience. The kiss would probably be in the next few chapters. Depending on Harry and Lucius. The Mpreg, well, that happens after two years so, it'll be a bit longer before we get there. Hang in there. Oh yeah! I am so totally honored to say, I got my first flame!! Now I really feel like a fanfic writer! Seriously though, am I putting up enough warnings here? Let me know if you think it's not enough! Hope you all like this chapter. If Harry and Lucius cooperates, then I'll try to churn out the next one by sunday, providing my Beta's Linda and Lillian who are doing a great job can finish it by then. Take care all! those who want to send me ang pau's, I'll send you my address! 

Thistleton Hotel, Bayswater, London, Flashback, Lucius' POV

Sitting on the bed, the door locked, my head in my hands, I ponder on the last few hours. After leaving Dumbledore's office, the rest was all a blur to me. I know I sent an owl to Narcissa informing her I have a lead on my latest project and will be staying in London for a few weeks to follow it up. Of course, even in my daze I carefully coded the message to convey enough information for her to pass on to her _lover_ and keep me out of his wrath, hopefully. After that, I apparated with Waz to Hyde Park and then walked around the vicinity, looking for an out of the way hotel that wasn't below me.

When the Potter boy changed back into his animagus form, it was bittersweet. For one minute, I was rejoicing the fact that I had my precious Waz back, and then the next moment, reality set in. When Dumbledore addressed the panther as Harry, informing the jungle cat that his close friends and his godfather would be informed of his 'discovery' and of his new status as hidden. I felt betrayed. The first person I really opened up to was wrenched from me unexpectedly. I think I would've felt better if he had died. At least I could have mourned. This way, this way I don't know how to handle it. I don't know how to react. This doesn't bode well for the next three weeks we are going to spend in each other's company. If only the blasted boy would stay a boy.

I hate myself. I hate my life. I was a fool to have given in to my blasted heart. Why did I ever let myself think I could have a friend? Malfoys DON'T HAVE FRIENDS!!! As if I haven't learned that particular lesson time and time again. We are above everybody, we use and sometimes are used, but we never have friends, much lest kindred spirits! Hah! Bloody fool I was. I let a pair of soulful eyes and helplessness beguile me into forgetting a life's worth of lessons and throwing caution into the winds. Well, never ever again.

Why then am I wasting my time here? Oh, yes, because The-Terminally-Cheerful-And-Insane-Headmaster commands it. I spend my life learning never to allow myself to be used and what do I do? I'm caught in between the two most manipulative power figures of the century. Must be the by-product of manifesting Crabbe and Goyle genes. the lengths Malfoys over the ages had gone to in order to preserve their precious 'pureblood' I'm just going to get this over with. There is no Waz, Potter is an irritating brat that has to be put up with and I'll remember that. I'll do what I have to do, train the little monster and then return to my wonderful household where my wife is fucking the bloody Dark Lord. I wonder why I don't just kill myself right now.

Sigh, now that I have all of that sorted out, I guess it's time to start teaching the brat. Oh……… wait……… this promises to be entertaining, I can curse the miserable boy as much as I like in the name of training! Yes!! Revenge!! Well, no time like the present!

Living room of the suite, Harry's POV

Great, just great. Get yourself together Potter! Why are you letting Malfoy affect you like this. The only reason you remained with him was because you thought he was a threat and you could collect information. No other reasons. You didn't run away in the Alley because you couldn't, not because you didn't want to. You are not to be concerned over the fact that Malfoy looked betrayed. Ron would cheer you on. As if I could ever tell him about this but he would celebrate for a year that I had hurt Malfoy. I'm insane, that's why I've been checking him out. It was purely animal instinct to want to comfort my master when hurt. Wait a minute, master?? Uh uh, no bloody way, no bloody fucking way! I did not just call Malfoy my master! No, Vernon just gave me one to many kicks to the head. Right? Right?

Right, then why the hell did I feel so hurt when Malfoy looked at me angrily? Why in all the seven hells did I want to defend myself when he thought I had betrayed him? Why on earth would I even want to comfort him?? The look on his face when I had to transform back into Waz, Gods……… My name is not Waz! My name is Shadow!! My animagus name is SHADOW!!! Damn it! I'm reduced with arguing with myself over a bloody alter ego name! Bugger it all! Why the sodding hell do I feel so bereft knowing he is in the other room because he finds my company distasteful? ARGH!!!!!! It hurt so much walking from the park when I felt him reach down absently and almost pet me then withdraw suddenly with a look of revulsion on his face.

OK, that's it! That's the last straw! I, HARRY POTTER DO NOT GIVE A BLOODY RATS ARSE AS TO HOW LUCIUS 'BLOODY-RIGHT-HAND-MAN-OF-VOLDEMORT' MALFOY FEELS!!!!!

But then again, he isn't the right hand man of Voldemort. Far from it. He's a spy for the order and apparently was responsible for getting Snape back into the fold. He's being cuckolded by his wife who's sleeping with the bloody man whose boots he has to lick. He had been kind and gentle all the time he had me. Heck, when before I knew who he was, I had never felt safer nor happier in my entire life. He, without knowing who I was, showed me more compassion and tenderness then anyone I've ever known. And, apparently, from all accounts of what I've heard from him over the past week, he is just as friendless, and is stuck in the same futile situation as I am.

Oh, screw it. I'm going to go easy on him. I just know it. I'm going to debase myself and befriend the fucking git. Argh!! I hate my Gryffindor tendencies!! Snape is right, no feelings, ice-cold wall locking everyone out. That's the way to go. But, of course, things like that don't work for Harry bloody Potter do they now? No, that would make things too easy and easy just isn't written in the stars for me. Why the hell do I have to be Mr. Nice Guy all the time?

Sigh, oh well, time to go talk to the bastard. Might as well make the time we have to spend together at least slightly less tense. I mean, we need to be alert here, there's no way we can fully concentrate with all this crap between us. Well, time to beard Mal, no, Lucius I'm going to do this the proper way even if it kills me, which it most probably will knowing my luck! in his den. 


	12. Chapter 11: Showdown!

Pairing: HP/LM 

Rating: R 

Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg 

Disclaimer: All characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head. The Thistleton Hotel really exists and I have never been in there. I am not making any money out of this and use the Hotel name purely because it was in the right local and I liked how it looked from the outside. Trust me, if you try to sue me, it won't get you any money cos I'm dirt broke already! 

Archived: ask please 

Feedback: Desperately needed… 

A/N: Hi guys, I'm soo sorry this is late. I know I promised you all Sunday but Harry and Lucius just wanted to snog all day long and not help me with this so I was lacking a muse. This chapter is rather short so to make up for it I'm giving you all two chapters again! Now, time to reply to your reviews. 

Sayan, here ya go, hope this is what you were waiting for.

Sylvanus Snape, I am honored that my fic is the first HP/LM you're reading... Jumps around screaming "I'm a _corrupter_!!! YAY!!!" 

Raen, Thanks for the Ang Pau! Where are you from? I was missing my family and moaning the fact that I spent CNY at home alone which is why I was too depressed to write. Thanks though, you made my day!! The only Ang Pau for me this year. 

LilyTiger20, TimberFox, SakuraKawaiiCherry, Dhracian-Celestine, Bad-Ass Cinderella, here ya go, thanks so much for reviewing!! 

Saavik, I'll have you know your review totally changed the plot for this chapter... So, I dedicate this chapter to you dearie, as well as my Darling Darth Vader, Please get better soon my love... 

XoX glad to know I managed to influence your mind! heheheh. 

Kandra, don't die, here's the next chapter and the one after that. 

Like I've said before, the chapters kinda write themselves and seem to come to a natural stopping point every time. I think that's cos Harry and Lucius get sick of playing muse for me and want to get back to their snogging sessions so they end it where they see fit. Sorry. I'll try though to make it longer. Not this chapter though. Well, anyways... here you go, on with the story.... Hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think. Review please!! 

_Suite 7310, Thistleton Hotel, Bayswater, London. Flashback_

Gathering up his courage, and dispelling his reluctance, Harry walked towards the closed bedroom door and knocked softly while turning the door knob. "Mr. Malfoy? You in there? We need to talk..." He started to say, but the muted click of the locked door interrupted him. 

Sighing, he knocked again, " Mr. Malfoy, this isn't going to make things better. We are going to live here for the next three weeks and I'd prefer not to have this hanging between us for the rest of my holiday. If anything we need to talk about how we are going to get through this intact and also about my lessons. Mr. Malfoy? Sir? I'm going to use Alohomora if you don't open up." 

Readying his wand, Harry prepared to unlock the door, refusing to allow the man to wallow and sulk all day. However, before he could cast the spell, the door unlocked with a sharp click. Relieved at not having to use force and disturb the other man's privacy, Harry couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret that he didn't get to use his magic. After not being allowed to for so long, it felt like he was whole again the minute he gripped his wand.

Opening the door, Harry walked into the room saying, "Sir, I'm sorry I deceived you....Wha??!!" Before he could go on further, he had to jump into his battle stance, wand arm busy flicking and swishing, sending up a shield charm to deflect the stunner that Lucius had sent his way. ' Thank God for the extra training with Snape! What is this guy playing at. Is he double crossing the order??' Before he could ruminate further, the shield that he had constructed shattered and he found himself lying on the floor wrapped in magical bonds which tightened every time he struggled. 

" Well, well, well, Mr. Potter. I frankly, am very disappointed in you and Severus' teachings. Your shield was ridiculous. Draco would have gotten through that instantly. Not to mention fazing out in the middle of a duel. Useless boy. I doubt you will ever amount to anything at this rate!" The scornful voice of Lucius Malfoy reached Harry's ears as he struggled to get out of the restrictive bonds. 

Finally, with a snarled spell and a twist, Harry managed to break the enchantment and sprang up, wand already flicking a hex at the blond wizard. Lucius however, was not fazed the least, softly chanting a counter curse and immediately sent another magical binding curse at the boy. While Harry avoided the curse with his much vaunted seeker skills and shot a jinx at Malfoy, he was unaware that Lucius had weaved his own special twist into the spell, making it reverse course and hit Harry in the back, effectively binding him yet again. 

This time however, Harry didn't bother struggling. Instead, he just lay there and glared at Malfoy. "What the _FUCK_ is your problem Malfoy? I'm trying to be nice here. We are on the same side. You don't have to be a bastard to me anymore. No one's gonna know." 

However, his opening gambit failed yet again as Malfoy just snarled and bared his teeth, advancing threateningly. " You think you know everything don't you Potter? Think the whole world bows down before you to worship the Boy-Who-Can-Do-No-Wrong? Well, think again. You are nothing but an annoying little Mudblood to me. And if you think I'm going to follow the masses and worship you think again. I am a Malfoy! My bloodline has been a part of the wizarding world longer then time itself! There was a Malfoy living and ruling during the time of Merlin and there will always be a Malfoy. I am better then you boy and if you think you are going to use what you have heard over the past week against me you had better run while you can. No one would believe you and before you've had time to convince them, I'll have killed you. You are a useless boy. Fame you've never earned, power you cannot even handle. What makes you think that a Malfoy like me, would ever want you to be _nice_? Never ever allude to us having something in common ever again, much less say we are on the same side you worthless boy." 

Malfoy advanced on him ominously, continuing his tirade and spitting out insults and calling Harry a useless boy. Expecting the boy to snarl back and defend himself, Lucius was shocked when the green eyes glazed over and the boy began trying to curl up upon himself, rocking slightly. Shocked, Lucius froze, uncertain of what to do.

That was the scene Severus Snape found himself right smack in the middle of when he apparated into the hotel room. 


	13. Chapter 12: Enter Snape

Pairing: HP/LM 

Rating: R 

Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg 

Disclaimer: All characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head. The Thistleton Hotel really exists and I have never been in there. I am not making any money out of this and use the Hotel name purely because it was in the right local and I liked how it looked from the outside. Trust me, if you try to sue me, it won't get you any money cos I'm dirt broke already! 

Archived: ask please 

Feedback: Desperately needed… 

A/N: Really quick author's note here. Saavik, here ya go, your Snapey chapter... hope you enjoy it!! Also, can anyone guess the significance of the Suite number??? Took me some time to come up with that... eheheh. Lets see if I just have too much time on my hands and I'm totally depraved or if there are other people like me out there... Enjoy the chapter. And please, REVIEW!!!! 

_Suite 7130, Thistleton Hotel, Bayswater, London_

" What in great Merlin's Beard is going on here?? Lucius! What have you done to the boy??" Severus exclaimed while rushing to his student's aid and freeing him from the binding. "When Dumbledore told me about what happened I knew something like this was going to happen! Good God man, where's your control? Lucius, he's almost catatonic!" He could feel a headache coming on, like gigantic bludgers being hit by twin beaters aiming at his temples, over and over again. However much he expected a situation like this, he never thought he would be apparating into something this bad! He had just thought Lucius would curse the boy with some minor hexes and be done with it. 

Sometimes Dumbledore goes too far. 'Damnit, first the old man makes us send unforgivables the boy's way and then sends him back into that godforsaken hellhole called his muggle relatives. I told Albus that they were not treating Harry properly but he brushed me aside. Now, all he can do is mope about how he didn't know his Golden Boy had been abused. How does he try to fix things though? Instead of counseling the boy he sends him of with the father of his school rival. What could Albus have been thinking! Merlin, what is wrong with the boy? He could face down Voldemort with barely a flinch nowadays not to mention take the Cruciatus curse without making a sound. What could Lucius have done to have driven him to this?' 

Flustered, Severus tried to straighten the boy from his fetal like position, murmuring softly and trying to comfort him. 'Hah, if anyone of his little friends from school could see me know, Severus Snape, snarky, slimy, greasy bastard of a Potion's Master cradling Harry Potter and crooning to him. I think they'd die of a heart attack before you could say April's Fool! Come to think of it, Lucius is looking at me funnily as well. Hmmm, serves him right, though I guess in our numerous rushed meetings and coded messages, I never mentioned to him the new camaderie that had grown between Potter and I as we got to know each other better. After all the hours of extra training the boy had to undergo with me and all the curses I had to fling his way, I guess we both saw each other in a different light.'

'Hmmm maybe if I talk to Lucius and help him understand Harry and then talk to Harry, things might work out. At least I won't have to worry about breaking up fights all the time. It just might work. Impose some kind of truce between the two of them. But first, I need to calm Harry down and see what's wrong with him.' With that settled, Severus told Lucius to go into the other room while he tried to calm the boy down. Forcing Harry's mouth open, Severus removed a vial from his robes and poured the calming potion down Harry's throat, massaging gently to ensure Harry did not choke. 

Sitting back on his heels, Severus waited for the potion to take effect, still murmuring soothing words and crooning softly to the boy, petting his hair and rubbing his back simultaneously. 

Finally, the boy stopped rocking and took deep sobbing breaths, slowly relaxing his muscles and stretching out fully on Severus' lap. Seeing that as a good sign, Severus starting asking Harry softly, keeping his voice calm and gentle. " What happened Harry, what did Lucius do to you? Are you alright?" 

Taking deep shuddering gulps of air, Harry slowly responded, "No, no, not Malfoy's fault. It was just me being stupid. Malfoy was just shooting hexes at me to test my reflexes and I wasn't able to avoid his body bind fast enough."

"Come now Harry, you cannot expect me to believe it was all as simple or innocent as that. Tell me what Lucius did to cause you to go almost catatonic. If the two of you cannot get along I'm sure Albus won't force you to stay. Especially if Lucius has hurt you...Tell me Harry, you know you can trust me. Don't make me pull out my Veriteserum Potter. Come now, I thought we knew and trusted each other better then that..." Severus replied, half jokingly and yet with a tone that brooked no refusal. 

" Look Sev, it was nothing alright? I was just so angry with myself for allowing that hex to hit me. You know I hate being tied up and immobile. And then Lucius started railing at me and, well..., all of a sudden all I could see or hear was Vernon... holding his belt and screaming at me... I couldn't take it I guess. Stupid, stupid...I'm never strong enough when I need to be..." Harry's voice trailed off, his eyes glazed as if seeing something that no one else could see. 

In the corner, Lucius was shocked. He had not left the room as Severus had ordered him to but had instead moved to a corner where he could observe the scene and yet not be noticed. ' Why is Severus behaving so strangely. I thought he and Potter hated each other. Dray always talks about how Severus picks on the boy for every little reason. He has never mentioned the boy in any other tone but that of utter resentment and total hatred. But then again, most of the time when we talk about the boy it was in the company of Death Eaters. Maybe there's more to this story then I thought. The poor boy, he's been through almost as much as I have. Orphaned when young, he had been maltreated by his family all his life and now abused. He's being used by the Order and the wizarding world just as badly as I am being used. When he was Waz and I had poured out my heart to him, it wasn't just as if he understood what I was saying but it was as if he knew how I was feeling, as if he had felt similarly before... But that can't be, he is the Boy-Who-Lived, the savior of the world, an arrogant, stuck up, egoistical spoilt little boy who is too powerful for his own good. Argh!! Enough, I shall reserve judgment until I know more. I'll go easy on the boy and we shall see. Maybe if I can get a chance to talk to Severus he might be able to shed some light on this matter. But, for now, I shall observe...'


	14. Chapter 13: Playtime in Hyde Park

Pairing: HP/LM 

Rating: R 

Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg 

Disclaimer: All characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head. The Thistleton Hotel really exists and I have never been in there. I am not making any money out of this and use the Hotel name purely because it was in the right local and I liked how it looked from the outside. Trust me, if you try to sue me, it won't get you any money cos I'm dirt broke already! 

Archived: ask please 

Feedback: Desperately needed… 

A/N: Ok, firstly, sorry!! I totally made a huge typo in the last chapter. The room number is 7310 not 7130. Oops! I really hope you all like this chapter. I made it longer. Let me know what you all think! Again, thanks to all those that reviewed and those that haven't, what are you waiting for? Just kidding. I am totally honored that you all have read and are reading my fic. Immense gratitude to my beloved beta's Linda and Lillian. Now, *points to the review counter* I seem to be stuck at 86. Anyone want to help make me reach a hundred?? The hundredth reviewer will get a preview of a nice smutty chapter if you leave you email add. Damn it, I've stooped to bribes, oh well I already have a scene done, I'm just waiting for the right moment to include it. The thing is, I wont be able to post it on FFnet seeing the rating will shoot up to NC 17 and all, I'll try to link it to another site and post the link here so you all can enjoy it. Ummm to all the native Londoners out there reading this, sorry if I get some stuff wrong. I recently came back from a trip there and love the city soo much I decided to use it in my fic. When I was there I could literally almost see the two of them walking in the streets. It was beautiful. Now, on to the review replies! 

Black Rose, I would seriously recommend the fic Sleeping with the enemy, by Maeglin Yedi. Thats the fic that started me onto this pairing. Also Je Te Plumerias and it's sequel, by Nimorii. I don't think I've got the title spelt right but, just check them out. Those are the best fics right now that I can recommend with a good plotline. 

Kandra, sorry, this is strictly Harry/Lucius. I had played around with the idea of a Harry/Lucius/Severus but decided not to go there just yet. Maybe in my next fic. However, I just finished a new fic called Waiting and that one's Harry/Sev. Check it out. It's my first of that ship soo.... review and let me know what you think! 

Twinkiegirl, there, here ya go, no more catatonic. Okies?? 

and to the rest of you, Purple Passion, Sayan, Saavik, SakuraKawaiiCherry, Megan, Tigerblak and KittenBabyGirl... here, the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.. Please, please, please, review! 

I'll probably get the next chapter out by this weekend. Depending what time FFNet decides to shut down. Take care all. Enjoy!!! 

_The Serpentine, Hyde Park, London,_

To anybody watching, they would see an elegant, sophisticated man, walking leisurely through Hyde Park, with a cute black cat running along beside his heels. While many may comment on how well trained the cat was, no one would blink an eye after taking in the look on Lucius Malfoy's face. The man was in deep contemplation. Obviously mulling over a tough decision. Perhaps it was a business problem, as it was very obvious that this man was very successful. It could be a family problem, why else would a grown man own such a small cat if not as a pet for his son or daughter. While all of this conjecture was plausible and logical, none of it was true. In fact, the people who deliberately skirted around the man would be shocked at what was actually running through Malfoy's head. 

_Lucius' POV_

What do I do now? I'm trapped here in a place that all my life I've been told was not good enough for me. I'm stuck here with the enemy of my wife's lover. A boy I despised and was disgusted with. I hated that he was spoilt and loved and worshipped. He hadn't done anything to deserve all of the glory. He was just a little, useless, Mudblood boy. But after talking to Severus and listening to his explanation of the condition I found him in, it turns out he wasn't the king of the castle as much as the bloody house elf to muggles. Instead of a whimpering little toad of a boy I find a strong courageous hero who's expected to save the world from an evil everyone else fears to name much less oppose. A proud, valiant boy who feels anger at his own inadequacies, who hates his own weakness and strives to better himself so he can stand up to all the expectations laid on his not so broad shoulders. 

In the time I've spent with him, when I knew him as Waz, all I felt was tenderness and love. More then I ever felt for any of my other animals. Those feelings allowed me to be hurt when I discovered his real identity. But now, I have no idea how to feel. I want to hate him again but I find I cannot. This _boy_ reminds me of myself in a way. He's been used and abused all his life but refuses to allow anyone to see it and shoulders his burden with pride and dignity, the very reasons why I had felt so drawn to Waz in the first place. 

Severus really gave me a good talking to. I couldn't understand at first why he was behaving that way with Harry Potter. After all those hours of him ranting and raving at me over the total incompetence of the boy, now all he can do is rip my head of just because I threw some curses at him? I wondered out loud what brought on this immediate about face and again got my mind blown away. It was actually quite funny now that I think about it. A scrawny little boy, the bloody Potter heir, son of James and Lilly Potter, Godson to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, managed to cause the unflappable, dignified, calm, cool, collected Severus Snape to lose all reason and get down on the floor to comfort him. How did he do that? Even the Dark Lord has never been able to break through Severus' shroud of ice before. Yet from day one, this, this, brat has managed to shatter all of his life's work, by first causing him to launch into the strange vendetta of trying to get the boy expelled to protecting him and saving his life. 

What is it about the boy? Now, not only has he managed to destroy the Severus Snape I knew, but also has managed to break me. I, Lucius Malfoy would never be walking in Muggle London without a purpose agonizing about one 16 year old boy. No, I would not hesitate to curse him and break him to my will. Why would I give a toad's eye for an emancipated teenager with unruly black hair and the most gorgeous green eyes in the world? Wait, _gorgeous_?? Well, they are, but Argh!! That's not what I was trying to point out! But then again, it actually is the point. How on earth did an annoying little chore like him, manage to throw me so utterly? Grrrr, enough, no more. Fine. I'll play nice and wait this out. When this month is over, I'll send him on his way back to school and never have to deal with him ever again. Now, I'm going to enjoy myself and feed the birds.

With that, Lucius Malfoy stalked over to the edge of the water, subtly conjuring some bread and started throwing bits and pieces to the ducks, swans and other assorted water birds that lined the area. 

_Harry's POV_

I still can't believe I broke down like that in front of Malfoy and Snape. I mean, how weak can you get. Grrr, and now here I am stuck in my panther form again, with this stupid collar around my neck. At least Malfoy had the decency to not mention my little '_attack'_. Instead after he and Severus had talked in the other room for a while, he just ordered me to change into my animagus form and said he was going for a stroll in the park. A stroll in the park, yeah right. Probably wants to humiliate me again by putting his bloody collar on me. Not that the collar was restricting though, in fact, I remember him adjusting it carefully to make sure I wouldn't choke or anything. 

Sigh, what was that song again? '_Balls of Confusion'_? Yeah, that's right, that's what I feel like right now. I'm a huge ball of confusion. Shaking my head roughly, I refuse to allow my train of thought to continue. This is not the way to handle things. Instead, I'm just going to forget all of this, forget my preconceptions of Malfoy and get to know what really is going on, first hand. There, now that that's settled, my mind is free to concentrate on better things like taking a look around me. 

Holy Merlin! It's beautiful here. I've never been to Hyde Park before. The people, the air, the grass, the trees, glorious! Not to mention the fact that this is right smack in the middle of one of the busiest cities in the world. Fascinated, my thoughts were distracted as I took in the scenery. Having grown up the way I did, locked up in a cupboard and no friends most of my childhood, its always been one of my hobbies to people watch. I'd sit silently alone and watch a group of people, making up stories in my head about where they were from, their relationship to each other, what they were doing, feeling. Sometimes I project myself into their midst, pretending when I see a father calling out for a child that had strayed to far that he was calling for me. Of course, over time I gave up that childish fantasy. But still, I like to watch and observe, giving people whole new personalities and lives. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a teenage girl, trying to learn how to juggle. Behind her is another group of teenagers, learning some kind of line dance. My mind whirls as I think up scenarios to fit them into. However, before I can properly concoct a storyline, a flash of brown has totally distracted me. 

_SQUIRRELS!!! _

Oh shite. The feline in me hunkers down and stealthily approaches the little brown rodents. Unlike the muggles however, their senses are not fooled by the Obscurus charm and they sense me, the predator. Frightened, they flee up a tree and scamper into their little burrows. Damn it! Their scent tantalizes and teases me, mingling with the other heady scents that permeate my senses. Oh, wait, a whole flock of birds are now swarming near Malfoy, attracted by the food he is lavishly doling out. Heheheh, this is even better then playing with Hedwig! Crouching down with my belly almost brushing the grass, I stalk towards the unsuspecting birds. The noise and bustle of the park enables me to mask my presence, the birds too greedy to heed the squirrels chattering warning. Near enough now, I prepare to jump, wriggling my behind to relax my muscles and properly align them to reach the proper elevation. Ready, I look for an opening and......... 

*POUNCE* 

The birds scatter, while I jump up and down, snapping at their tail feathers, carefully making sure my teeth snap around empty air. Unfortunately, I was paying so much attention to the birds that I did not see the water line. Splash! I had just fallen in to the Serpentine!! I'm WET!! argh!!!

Then, behind me, I hear a noise I had never expected to hear again. Malfoy guffawing and laughing his heart out, surrounded by several muggles who were smiling and chuckling at my antics. Ooooo, I'm never going to live this down! Thank God Severus isn't here to see this!! 

In true cat fashion, I look haughtily at the laughing humans and scoff at them, tossing my head and shaking my fur, as if to say "Your laughter rolls of me like water on a ducks back". With my eyes narrowed, I shoot another glare at them, flick my tail in the air and stalk out of the murky water, not deigning to acknowledge their presence, dignified as a cat should be. Hmmph! 

_Lucius' POV_

Absently feeding the birds, I sneak glances over to where Waz is walking, admiring his sleek elegance and the pride in his stance. Whatever the situation is right now, I somehow can't seem to stop referring to the boy when he is in his animagus form by any other name then Waz. Exhausted by the recent mental aerobics and upheavals of the day, I resign myself to the inevitable and stop trying. God, the animal is gorgeous. His very carriage denotes an aura of command, of power. It really brings meaning to the adage you may bring the lion out of the jungle but you will never get the jungle out of the lion, in this case, the panther. Look at him sweeping his magnificent head around, taking in his surroundings and watching everyone and everything. 

Suddenly, he cocks his head to one side and freezes all movement, only the subtle twitching of his tail showing that he is not some statue. Tingles of alarm shoot down my spine and my hand immediately moves towards my wand as I follow his gaze. Unable to stop a snigger, my tense muscles relax as I realize what had drawn my Waz' attention. Squirrels! Settling myself for a show, I watch avidly, wondering what the animagus was going to do. Biting back a laugh, I stare as he readies himself in attack position and stalks the squirrels, only to have his prey evade at the last second and run into a hole too small for Waz to reach into. Commiserating, I continue my perusal, wondering how the jungle cat would react to the upset. 

Almost unable to stop saying it out loud, the words, 'Aww, how utterly cute and adorable' flash across my mind, as Waz gears up again to attack the flock of birds I've baited for him. His antics however, have not gone unnoticed as while many pets are brought to be walked and to play in the park, not many cat owners bring their cats. Little muggle children and their parents watch keenly, not even bothering to control their smitten expressions as my pet leaps right into the middle of the gathering of birds and then proceeds to chase them. Even I had trouble controlling my laughter as he suddenly fell into the water after a particularly high jump. Oh, the look on his face was priceless! His feigned dignified exit of the pond was even more priceless. Sighing and chuckling, I follow my pet, trying to stop my mind from wondering when was the last time I had ever laughed in such a public arena, shared an emotion with so many strangers without having to guard myself or my feelings. 


	15. Chapter 14: Out on the town

Pairing: HP/LM 

Rating: R 

Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg 

Disclaimer: All characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head. The Thistleton Hotel really exists and I have never been in there. I am not making any money out of this and use the Hotel name purely because it was in the right local and I liked how it looked from the outside. Trust me, if you try to sue me, it won't get you any money cos I'm dirt broke already! 

Archived: ask please 

Feedback: Desperately needed… 

A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry guys that this took so long. I really had a lot of trouble with this chapter, Luc and Harry totally refused to cooperate. It might be some time for the next chapter to be done so I hope you'll all bear with me. It's mid-term week, so I'll be busy studying. I want to thank all of you who reviewed! I made 106! WOW!!! Hehe, although, part of that is due to KittenBabyGirl who accomplished that in an utterly Slytherinish manner. She already has the bonus slash chapter. I'll bet if you all ask her nicely, or heck even email me and ask nicely I'll send a copy to you all. Fortissimo, I used to have a pet cat which is what I've based Waz' reactions upon. I'm truly flattered that you are calling your cat Waz now. 

Kandra, Draco will only enter the picture in a few more chapters, I'm working on it... As you can see, Luc didn't say anything to Harry about the incident. Sorry about the time hop. I need to move things along. Two more weeks before they get separated so Harry can go back to school. Things need to happen before that can occur so... 

Darcey Nokomis, I'm so glad I managed to get you aboard the LM/HP ship.. another one bites the dust, and another one bites, and another one bites, another one bites the dust : 

Lucie, well, the reason behind the POVs are because they cannot trust each other yet. They aren't ready to. I'm going to change that over the next few chapters but I needed to establish a tentative trust between the two first. I kinda see these two characters as very complicated people who have been used to many times too open up easily with others. Lucius feels betrayed because he opened up before and then found out he had been fooled. Harry is confused because his opinion of the nasty, evil Malfoy is totally turned on its head, hence the distrust between the two. Oh dear, maybe I haven't been clear enough. Sorry, I hope this clears up. More interaction will occur in the next few chapters when they start losing their inhibitions a little. 

Saavik, thanks for the recommendation, I'll look into it when I can. Email me with your addy and I'll mail you the bonus chapter if you still want it. 

Dhiana, yes, you may. And yes, you did ask me before and I think I said yes, unless I forgot too, sorry, I have horrible memory as well. Glad you found the chapter funny. I was reaching for that reaction! Yay! 

To all those who reviewed as well, thank you so much for taking the time to review! I am so glad you enjoyed my fic and I hope you will continue reading it. Don't worry, the pace is going to be picked up and soon, it will all unfold... Complete appreciation to my Betas, Ruhgozler and Lillian, and here you go, on with the show. 

_Second week of August, Summer 1996, London_

Although that day was not an unusual day for Wizarding standards, it marked a decided change in their relationship. Both Lucius and Harry made concerted attempts to put aside their differences and form a tentative truce. Of course, they did not bother to tell each other about the truce. It remained unspoken as both refused to allow the other to see them crack. Instead, defensive walls were slowly lowered and each took the time to really observe and learn as much of the other as possible. 

Mornings and nights were spent training with Harry learning as much as he could and working diligently. In turn, Malfoy was patient, well, after working with Snape, anyone else would be deemed as patient to Harry. Afternoons were spent wandering about London, Harry in his panther form took in the sights with eyes wide open, oohing and ahhing constantly. All the other times he had been to London, he had had no time nor had been allowed to take a good look around. As Lucius walked around London meeting contacts and being seen looking for Harry to fool Voldemort, Harry took the opportunity to experience all that he had read and heard about the city. 

Lucius on the other hand, had been to these areas several times before but found new appreciation for them after watching Harry staring avidly at the buskers whilst walking down Piccadilly Circus. In fact, sometimes he purposely lingered at a particular spot to allow the boy more time to watch like that time with the Scottish Bag pipe players in front of /_Lily White's/_. Of course Harry's fascination there didn't compare one bit to the time when Lucius brought him to Fortnum and Mason's. His eye's nearly bugging out, the boy couldn't stop talking about how he had not known it was a wizard/muggle shop run by a family of squibs. Something about an aunt always wanting to shop where the Queen shopped and how surprising no one realized those awesome window displays were made by anything other then magic. 

Lucius refused to listen to the voice inside his head that was constantly pointing out that he was getting too attached again by purposely bringing the boy to his favorite places and letting whimsy take him. Everything changed when Lucius brought Harry to his favorite place in all of London, Covent Garden. The place had always held the same wonder he had felt when he was a young child and his mother brought him here to meet her latest conquest, a muggle man she was using to get back at his father for not buying her the diamond crusted cloak she wanted. He was left to wander around the place under the watchful eye of an invisible house-elf, while she and the man went off somewhere. 

It was there that he first saw the curious attempts muggles made at what they called magic. Sleight of hand and tricks of perception, all combined to give the illusion of magic. It fascinated him as a boy and still fascinates him now. No matter how hard he looked and how long he watched, it still puzzled him. How did they do it? Oh, some of the normal, common tricks he figured out after buying some muggle books called /_Dummies Guide to Magic Tricks/. _At first it had behooved him to buy a book meant for dummies but after trying out other various technical books, he finally knuckled down and resorted to them. 

Merlin, this place just seemed to be able to make everything disappear into the sidelines leaving this surreal feeling behind. But, back to the topic at hand, it was at Covent Garden that things really came to a stand still. Perhaps it was some vague sentimentality but he had wanted to judge Harry's impression of the place. He purposely did not tell the boy where they were headed. Instead, he just walked in and headed to the front of the place, letting the ringing voices of the opera singing buskers wash over him and surreptitiously watching the panther out of the corner of his eye. The amazement and awe that Lucius had always felt here was reflected in Harry's eyes and in his expression. Over the course of the past few days, he had become somewhat of an expert at deciphering Harry's moods and feelings even though he was in his animagus form. A kind of empathic link had formed unconsciously between the two after spending so much time with just each other for company. That coupled with the fact that Lucius was ultimately more comfortable with Harry as Waz then as a human made it easier for him to read the boy. Something within Lucius unclenched at the look of wonder and pure bliss in the panther's eyes. He saw how much Waz enjoyed the very same things he himself enjoyed and a weird sense of oneness seemed to materialize between the two, a sense of belonging, of having someone to share this with. Stunned, all Lucius could do was sit down on the conveniently situated stone bench and stare absently at the panther, obliviously and rapturously listening to the singing and watching everything around him, fascinated. 

Trying hard not to gape stupidly, Lucius struggled to regain control as scenes from the last couple of weeks flashed through his mind. Seeing himself cuddling on the floor with Waz after coming back from the meeting with Voldemort, remembering when Harry had broken down in the hotel room and the weird feeling of anger he had felt watching Severus comforting Harry. Then there was that time in the park with Waz and the squirrels and birds, and the last few days of teaching, talking, and just basically spending time quietly with Harry, alone together. All of this was compounded by the fact that Lucius had wanted, engineered to bring Harry to his favorite spot to share it with the boy. What on Earth was he thinking!? He had never brought anyone here before, to the only place where Lucius could forget everything and just become a faceless person in the crowd. And now, now he didn't know what to do. 

A soft touch on his hand broke through his musings and shocked, he looked down at the animal sitting at his feet. Apparently, he must have been more out of it then he thought. One of the singers was standing in front of him offering a basket for him to put money into. The man must have been standing there for some time as Harry finally resorted to getting his attention by nuzzling Lucius' hand gently. Standing up quickly, Lucius dropped a couple of pound coins into the basket and motioned Waz to follow him. Impatiently, he shoved aside the vague sense of warmth and the pleased feeling he felt at Waz' actions. His puzzlement grew however, as he wondered how Waz could actually behave so affectionately with him knowing he was a Malfoy and a Death Eater to boot. For some strange reason, Lucius felt sad and disappointed at that thought and for the first time since he had come to Covent Garden, left feeling unsettled and confused. 

TBC...


	16. Chapter 15: Intruder Alert!

Pairing: HP/LM 

Rating: R 

Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg 

Disclaimer: All characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head. The Thistleton Hotel really exists and I have never been in there. I am not making any money out of this and use the Hotel name purely because it was in the right local and I liked how it looked from the outside. Trust me, if you try to sue me, it won't get you any money cos I'm dirt broke already! 

Archived: ask please 

Feedback: Desperately needed… 

A/N: Hi peeps!! Again, sorry for the lengthy time in between chapters. I hate midterms. Honestly! Anyways, I know this is short but I thought I'd better load this up for you all first. The next chapter is gonna be a very important chapter so think of this as a kinda in between chapter. I'll try to get the next one up by this weekend but no promises. I hope you all enjoy this! I'll reply to your reviews in the next chapter but I'd like to say I'm so glad for all your reviews and glad to know you all like where this is going. Please remember, I sincerely welcome whatever constructive criticism you can give me. Ovations to Ruhgozler and Lillian for betaing and putting up with my insane plot bunnies!! Enjoy!! 

_Suite 7310, Thistleton Hotel, Bayswater, London_

_"/Ardeo Ardere Arsi/!" _A red flash exploded out of Malfoy's wand headed straight for Harry's head. Quickly, Harry brought his wand up to bear and called out _"/Aegis Defendo/!"_ Immediately, he was surrounded by a calm blue shield of light that shimmered as the fire curse hit it. Breathing a sigh of relief that the shield held up under pressure, he readied himself for the next volley of hexes. 

However, instead of firing the next round of his arsenal, Malfoy motioned for Harry to lower his shield and started to talk. " Before we go further, there is a favorite curse of Nott's that you should know about and know how to defend against. It was created not as a dark curse at all but because it was used unscrupulously by so many people over the years, it was outlawed by the ministry and labeled dark back in the 1600's. It's called the Adsero curse."

" Originally created to bind servants and serfs to their masters, it was then used to bind people against their will to a much greater extent, working much like the Imperious, except more twisted. What it does is it claims the person it is cast upon as the property of the caster and allows him total control. Even worse than the control over house-elves, Adsero makes it impossible to deny the caster anything at all. Many dark wizards used the curse to create human puppets."

" The only difference between the Adsero and the Imperious is that in the case of the Adsero, the claimed has his mind intact and knows exactly what he is doing. The only problem is that he is unable to resist the urge to please the caster. Even the slightest sign of displeasure shown by the caster causes the claimed great pain and anguish."

" This usually drives the slaves mad and they eventually perish from the strain of trying to resist and failing, wasting away like skeletal corpses. It does however cause a strain on the caster as well. While the slave is claimed and bound to the caster, so is the caster bound to the slave. Of course the effects are no where as bad to the caster as it is to the claimed but many people fear the attachment and hate exposing themselves even slightly. Nott however, is too stupid to understand that fact and likes to toy with the attention and the emotions caused by the curse." 

"Now, there is only one defense against the curse. Any regular shield charm wouldn't work because the curse binds the body and the magic as well as the soul. As a result, even with a shield up, even the strongest shield, the curse can still affect you as it entwines with your magic inherent in the shield and then traces the magic to infiltrate your system. So, the only thing you can do is give the curse something else to bind to, which will buy you more time to get out of the situation or to end the duel. There is nothing more disconcerting then finding yourself bound to a chair or a wall rather than to a person."

" The counter-curse is /_cingo cingere cinxi cinctum arma aegis munimen munio/_. That basically calls up a shield charm protection as well as creates a wall to form as armor. Now, let's try it. Try casting the charm first before I curse you. " 

Nodding and going over the words in his head, practicing the wand movements, Harry concentrated hard, refusing to acknowledge what would happen if he failed at this charm in the crucial moment and then ended up bound to Nott. Shuddering slightly at the thought, he was just about to cast the charm when the proximity and protection wards surrounding the room went off. The wards had been specially calibrated so only magical folks would set it off and had been keyed to Dumbledore and Snape respectively. 

Immediately, Harry tucked his wand into his ever present vest pocket and changed into Waz. Casting a quick glance around the room checking to make sure there was nothing to betray Harry's presence, Lucius walked over to Waz and snapped the collar on his neck. Hackles raised, Waz suddenly arched his back and went into hunting stance, growling softly. Knowing that Harry was not going to hurt anyone and blow their cover, Lucius resumed his aristocratic mask and stalked to the door. 

The minute he opened the door, Waz' low growling grew into a full fledge snarl. Puzzled at the empty air that greeted him, Lucius went into high alert, wand out and ready, eyes flicking around to find the person that had set of the wards. With his heightened state of caution, he was startled when all of a sudden, Waz pounced in his direction. Worried that someone had somehow managed to get in and cast a spell forcing Harry to attack him, Lucius brought his wand up to bear, a curse on the tip of his tongue. 

TBC....

A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil... Heheheheh.... Mwuahahaha... * rubs hand together in glee* Don't worry, I hope to get the next chappter out by this weekend. Until then, remember, if you try to kill me, I won't be able to finish this fic and you won't know what happens!! * runs of quickly and tries to blend in the shadows* I'll be living under an assumed name until the next chapter is up. 


	17. Chapter 16: Mousetrap

Pairing: HP/LM 

Rating: R 

Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg 

Disclaimer: All characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head. The Thistleton Hotel really exists and I have never been in there. I am not making any money out of this and use the Hotel name purely because it was in the right local and I liked how it looked from the outside. Trust me, if you try to sue me, it won't get you any money cos I'm dirt broke already! 

Archived: ask please 

Feedback: Desperately needed… 

A/N: Hi! Ok, here you go, as promised, the next chapter. It's shorter then I intended it to be but I wanted to get it out this weekend. Again, thanks to Linda and Lillian for Betaing this for me. I really don't have the time to reply to your reviews again. I'm sorry!!! I appreciated all of them and wish I could but if I did, then this chapter would only come out tomorrow so... I Swear I'll get to them next time. I only got home today at midnight and straight away received this back from my beta, made the corrections and posted it. So, I'm sorry!! Threats of Misery just really scare me. Anyways, some of you guessed right and some guessed wrong but, not to worry, here ya go. Enjoy!!! 

_Suite 7310, Thistleton Hotel, Bayswater, London_

Before Lucius could voice the curse, Waz' direction shifted slightly to the left and fell into a deep crouch, shaking his head and growling at something he held in between his teeth. Apparently the boy wasn't insane or hit by a curse after all but had attacked some creature of some kind. Puzzled, Lucius wondered at this unusual behavior. Even when Harry was at the park with so much wild life around, he would mock attack but never actually hurt a living creature without just cause. Deciding that this deserved a closer look and it wasn't just Harry giving into his animal side, Lucius approached cautiously, and gasped as he took a good gander at the animal that Harry currently held suspended in his jaws. 

Not bothering to hide his laughter and scorn, Lucius sneered and said, " I see that you have finally met my newest pet Wormtail. Impressive isn't he? A wonderful protector with an especial taste for getting rid of vermin and pests. Let this be a lesson to you, rat, never to sneak up on a Malfoy again." 

At that, the rat started squeaking loudly and squirming, trying to worm his way out of the sharp jaws enclosed around him. Waz only tightened his jaws, snarling. He looked pleadingly at Malfoy, as if asking permission to eat the traitor that ruined his life. 

Again Lucius barked out a short burst of laughter, " Looks like Waz is getting hungry Wormtail, I wonder how much our master would miss you if I allowed my pet here an afternoon snack. Although, perhaps you might give him a stomach ache, pestilence that you are." 

The squeaks grew louder and more desperate in volume and the struggles of the trapped rat increased drastically. Suddenly though, Waz choked in the middle of a growl and made a distasteful face at Lucius, working his mouth as much as possible to remove the taste without loosening his grip on the rat. Wormtail was so scared he lost control of his bowels and his bladder. 

Glaring balefully at Lucius when he just laughed harder at Harry's predicament, Waz shifted his grip on the squirming rat, careful to only harm the small creature slightly and waited for Lucius to tell him what to do. His heart was screaming at him to just bite down a little harder and kill the bastard who betrayed his parents as well as caused his godfather so much trouble not to mention almost single handedly bringing Voldemort back to life, but Harry had been trained by Severus and Lucius and thus had finally learned to think with his head. He knew that Lucius would get into trouble if Wormtail were to come to any harm while visiting him. Well, at least if Wormtail were to end up dead. There were always minor squabbles and much infighting among the Death Eaters. Hexes and curses were a regular occurrence, even expected by most, especially if the recipient was Wormtail. No one had much respect for the sniveling ex-Gryffindor. 

Still, Harry didn't want Malfoy to come to any harm. These past few weeks with the man had given Harry a healthy respect for the man, as well as some empathy. Malfoy had had a miserable life, and Harry could identify with him, just as much as he identified with Severus. The three of them were shadows, forever dark and yet creatures of light. All three yearned to be able to bask in the sun just like everybody else. However, their fate was not to be. Unable to exist in the dark and but also unable to exist in pure light, that was their destiny. Shadows flickering in the wall. They would serve their purpose and then when the need for shadows to hide among diminished, they would be forgotten until needed again. 

As all this was running through Harry's mind, Lucius was also wondering what to do with the situation. Just like Harry he had just cause to hate the bastard. It was Wormtail who resurrected the cruel monster he had to call master and watch as evil incarnate slept in his bed night after night and listen as his /_wife/ _screamed her pleasure and pain. Because of this wimp, his son would never be able to grow up without the horror of war hanging over him. His precious Dray would one day be a part if all this pain and torture, bearing the monsters mark forever cursed to carry out his bidding. However, no matter how much Lucius wanted to kill Wormtail himself much less allow Harry to avenge his parents, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, so, he weighed the pro's and cons of the situation carefully. On one hand, killing Wormtail would help the cause greatly. His current animagus shape gave him too much license to spy undetected on too many people. On the other hand, how was he going to explain to Voldemort that his favorite toady was unfortunately killed before he could pass on any messages to him? 

Lucius could just picture the meeting now, " But my Lord, how was I to know he would come sniffing around just as my latest acquisition was hunting?" Grimacing at the image and the imagined pain of the numerous curses Voldemort will no doubt cast on him, Lucius shook his head, knowing that it would be too suspicious if Wormtail were to end up dead while on a mission to spy on Lucius. Others had been accused and killed for treason based on milder circumstances. 

Sighing with disappointment, Lucius opened his mouth to order Waz to drop the rat. A split second before the words left his mouth though, the panther and man caught each other's eyes, and immediately, the animal opened his mouth and rudely deposited Wormtail on the ground. 

Shivering and quaking, the rat quickly transformed into his human form and stood shakily, glancing nervously and sidestepping to put as much distance between the jungle cat and himself as possible. " L-lll-lluc-c-s-s-i-ius" the scared excuse for a human being stuttered, desperately trying to pull himself together while warily eyeing the animal that was still growling, albeit softly. " O-o-our m-mm-master sends word. He wants to know your progress and if you have found the boy yet. He grows tired of waiting and wants the boy found as soon as possible." His voice steadily grew stronger as he puffed out his chest, reminding himself that Lucius was probably going to be punished by Voldemort soon for taking so long. 

Unfortunately, his new found confidence and assertiveness faltered under the harsh glare Malfoy sent his way, and his gaze was drawn to the image of forty five kilograms of man-killing flesh pacing restlessly between Malfoy and him, eyeing him hungrily, snarling quietly while licking its chops. "Eeek!!" Pettigrew squealed. Uncontrollably, his trembling started all over again, and nervously, he edged closer to the door. 

Lucius smirked and kept silent, enjoying the look of fright and horror on Pettigrew's face and wanting to prolong the other man's torture. Hey, he may be a spy for the side of light but no one ever said he was a bloody Gryffindor! He was a /_Malfoy/ _after all, there were certain inherent qualities that came with the name and the blood. 

"Lucius, Master wants a reply as soon as possible. He agrees to your request not to summon you until you have fulfilled your mission but grows weary of the wait. He wants results. What shall I tell him? " Wormtail tried again, wanting to get out of that room fast and as far away as possible. 

Oh, now this was not very good. No way did he want to see Voldemort. Not right now. Not ever. Besides, that would leave Harry vulnerable and alone in the room. But, there was no getting out of it. He had to go and give a report. Damn it! Lucius silently cursed while outwardly he gave a regal nod to Wormtail and replies in calm, cultured tones, " Tell our Lord although I have not found the exact whereabouts of the brat yet, I am hot on his trail. I am to meet with several informants over the next few days. I will learn more from them. Now, begone and don't you dare come snooping around here again. I may not be around to control Waz next time or might just forget that I know a rat." 

Quaking, the miserable rat disapparated with a 'pop' after walking out of the suite door. 

Once the wards certified that Wormtail had truly gone and no one else was snooping around the suite, Lucius spelled the door closed again and turned to his, no, not his, to /_Potter/_. Crouching next to the animagus, Lucius admired the boy's instincts and caution of not changing back into his human form in case there were other threats, even though the wards had given the all clear. 

Bringing his head close to the panther's ear, and pretending to be just playing with the animal, praising him for his performance and soothing the big cat, Lucius murmured in soft undertones, telling the boy that he did well and to calm down. Even though the threat had left, the cat was all tensed up, trembling minutely in anger and rage not to mention a slight tinge of fear. Lucius had to calm the animal down before he lost control of himself. Luckily, the soothing seemed to be working and the growling slowly quieted down and then came to a stop. 

Walking around the suite, sweeping his wand over corners and shadows while Waz paced the length trying to sniff out intruders, Lucius finally gave the full all clear and removed the collar from the panther, allowing Harry to change back into his human form. 

Both released a deep breath of relief and fell unto the sofa, limp and tired. After a few minutes of lassitude, Lucius suddenly arose from his seat and walked to the mini-bar, gathering as many of the little bottles as possible and then retired to the bedroom. Harry stared after him, confused and a little hurt that he was going to be left alone out in the sitting room. However, just after entering the bedroom, Malfoy stood still and turned his head slightly, " Aren't coming? This is the best way to forget about what just happened. I find it very therapeutic." 

Staring at the man who still managed to confuse him, Harry weighed the pro's and cons. He had never really gotten drunk before, heck, had never drunk anything stronger then butterbeer. It might be a good time to just lose all his problems and float for a while. With that, he rose gracefully and followed Malfoy into the bedroom. shutting the door behind him. 

TBC... 


	18. Chapter 17: Morning After

Pairing: HP/LM 

Rating: R 

Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg 

Disclaimer: All characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head. The Thistleton Hotel really exists and I have never been in there. I am not making any money out of this and use the Hotel name purely because it was in the right local and I liked how it looked from the outside. Trust me, if you try to sue me, it won't get you any money cos I'm dirt broke already! 

Archived: ask please 

Feedback: Desperately needed… 

A/N: Hi!! And yes, I know, I'm actually updating this midweek! Surprise!! Hehe, actually, you have my back to thank as well as the killer schedule I've been on lately. I decided to cut class today. My back is killing me and I'm so tired. So, instead of sitting through boring lectures, here's the new chapter. Now, I warn all of you before reading! THIS IS GOING TO END IN A CLIFFIE!!! I know, I'm evil, yes, but it just felt like the best time to cut this chapter off and the next one might even be up later today or tomorrow, depending on my back, my muse aka Harry and Luc and my beta, who I might add did a wonderful job again, Linda and Lillian. So, to all those who speculated about what happened while they were drunk, I'm going to leave you hanging. I've never been drunk in my life not for want of trying mind you, I just seem to have an incredibly high alcohol tolerance and my wallet runs out before my sobriety does, trust me, it's a curse. I've been drinking since I was four and I get tipsy, I get sleepy sometimes, but never ever have I gotten drunk. Damnit! anyway, I decided I wouldn't truly be able to do justice to the drunk scene till I got some research done so I'm leaving it all up to your imagination. It will be touched upon in later chapters, but ... Oh, I want to ask you people something. In order to skirt around the bloody NC17 ruling here, if I started my own Yahoo! Group, would you all join in order to read more chapters? I'm kinda debating on that score. Let me know what you all think? 

Now, on to my response to the reviews....

Black Rose: Thank you about the budding romance bit. I'm so happy someone caught on to what I was trying to do. Some of my fave fics are those PWP's or where everything is rushed but I didn't want that for my fic. I wanted something where the relationship unfolds and you can see the dynamics behind it. I'm so glad you like it. Thanks! Well, now you know who Waz pounced on. And yes, you can have a Waz Plushie.. in fact, I want one too!! Know where I can get one?? Sorry about Wormtail but it felt like something the miserable rat would do. So... I kinda ran with it. 

KittenBabyGirl: Thanks, I'm really glad you liked the slash chapter. Nice to have a Slyth among us. And please, don't sick the ankle biting smurfs on me again after you read this chapter?? My ankles are still swollen after the last time! Hehe...Are you doing your happy dance again? I think I'm pulling a page from your book by skipping class today. Bad influence!! Bad Slyth!! 

Saavik: Yes, Luc will get over his confusion soon, very soon. In fact, their relationship will move along faster now after this chapter and the next one. Basically they kinda bonded over the liquor and are friends or at least on friendly terms. Losing all inhibitions tends to do that to some people I think. Sorry about it not being someone in an invisibility cloak. Good idea though but, a little off the mark. Sorry. 

Nilboriel, Sakurakawaiicherry, Tigerblak: Glad to know you like the story. I'm so happy so many are loving this and are reading. I seriously only write because you all review and tell me you love it. If not I'm usually really discouraged and don't feel the flow much anymore. I'm sorry though about the length of the chapters. I stop where the story stops, sorry. I'll try though, okies? 

Darcey Nokomis: Dearie, I would love to send the chapter to you but you kinda need to give me your email addy first. Let me know where to send the chapter okies?? And Harry as well as Luc said thanks for the cookies and the Hot chocolate. They had fun with them. Glad to know you liked the sentimentality of the chapter. That was exactly what I was aiming for. 

The Angel Charlie: WoW! I'm sooo happy! Thanks for loving my fic so much you'd check it while on holiday! Hope you like France! I wish I could join you!! Sigh...

Kandra: Well, here's Draco! heheh. I loved the whole Waz comforting thing as well. Yay! Don't worry, no matter what, I'll finish this story. I plan for it to be very long, possibly novel length! I still have alot to cover before I get back to the first chapter. Sigh...

Xikum: Heheh! Guess what! Maeglin just updated! Chapter 21 of STWE is up!!! yay!! heheh glad to know there's a kindred spirit out there! heheh. About the posting the slashier chaps, well, I'm not sure yet, I'll keep you updated though! I'm glad you liked my Luc. I really wanted more insight on his character than what most HP/LM fics out there gave so I decided to write my own! Glad to know I'm appreciated! I'll try to live up to it. Hope your question about the Invisibility cloak is now answered. And if I'm correct, they were never sure if Mrs. Norris could sense them or not. Just worried, and she never really did catch them. Just stared and meowed a little, confused. Don't worry, the relationship is starting. 

Jellybean: OHMIGOD!! I cannot believe you are reading my fic!! I love your fics!! Your's and Diagonalist... wow! yay! Does happy dance! Don't be angry with me for the cliffie please?? I can't help it! Thats where they want me to stop! Ummm.... can I say after reading your last review, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!!! I seriously don't want to make you angry again. Sorry about that idiot. Men are insensitive jerks! Go read a fic called the Daughter of Lucius Malfoy. It is hilarious and you might identify with the way Voldie gets killed. Seriously. heheheh 

Tereth Dragonstar: You guessed it and yes, he can't tear Wormtail to pieces cos well, Sirius as well as Luc. Sorry! Sorry about the cliffie. 

Sethanon Snape: *rubbing sore behind* Glad you are enjoying this. I hope you like this chapter! * runs away doing a Dudley protecting ass impersonation*

Myk: You too are reading this?? I cannot believe it! I'm so flattered!! My fave authors are reading my fic! Swoon. 

Minerva-Severus Dumbledor: Thanks! Sorry, I suck at titles! 

Selina: Don't kill me!! *cowers*

Aislynn: Sorry about not using your suggestion. I had thought about it being Voldie or else having Lucius get called to Voldie and bringing Waz with him but then didn't know how to get around the whole pain in the head scar link thingie so I tossed the idea to the wayside for now. Hope you liked how it turned out in the end though.

Dragonsbane: Glad to know you like the chapter. Don't go misery please?? I love my legs, don't want it broken... please?? 

Dracavia: *blushes madly* Thanks! wow! I'm glad you like the fic and frankly, I also felt the same about the issues you raised and thus, the result. Please, don't worry about the length of your review! I absolutely love it! I seriously would like to know what you all like and hate about this fic so I can improve it. About London, I had just gotten back from Xmas vacation there with my sister. I love the place, I wish I could live there. Covent Garden is one of my fave places there. Loved the opera singers and the Magicians. Also loved the street buskers, pity the poor Scottish bag-pipe playing busker though. It was too cold to stand out there for hours in a kilt and have strangers take photos of you and not give you any money. Meet Xikum, who I believe is in the same boat as us when it comes to reading HP/LM fics. I hope I can continue to write chapters which you enjoy. 

FairLady Ravenclaw, Lilmisscanadianchick, PurplePassion: Thanks! 

jliles, DawnFire: I know, I'm evil. EG 

VtE: Here ya go!

Bad-ass-Cinderella: I kept my promise!!

Heather: Thanks, I'm glad you like this. I'm sorry about the bad grammar and the spelling mistakes, I hope it's not as bad this time. I have a beta, Linda who does a wonderful job but I was incredibly tired the last time I updated and missed some of her corrections. Sorry! Thanks for the offer though, and any mistakes that I make are mine, not theirs. I'm trying to move things along. Hope this is too your liking. 

Felia: Yay!! I converted another!! heheheheh. Here ya go, enjoy this chapter! 

PissedOffEskimo: WOW!!! Another acclaimed fic writer reviewing me! I cannot believe this. yes, I know I'm repeating myself but I cannot help it I'm so speechless!! You know when I saw you had reviewed, I had to pinch myself. I love your fics!! Especially He Defines Me. Will you be writing more?? Well, you got your compromising positions! heheh. 

Phewww, Thanks you all for reviewing, I'm sorry if I missed any one of you. Hope you all like this new chapter and please, please, don't kill me!! If you hate cliffhangers, then don't read this chapter till the next one comes out. Seriously, I warned you!!! Enjoy! 

_Suite 7310, Thistleton Hotel, Bayswater, London_

"Father! Mother sent me to see you. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you. You scared that rat too badly and he fainted at the very mention of coming back here so the Dark Lord sent me instead. Father? Where are you? I hope you are decent! I'm coming in the bedroom..." Draco Malfoy sauntered in to the hotel suite. The strong wards which could repel even Voldemort gave him no pause. A long time ago his father had keyed him to whatever wards he would set up. Just in case Draco needed to get to his father fast. 

As he opened the bedroom door cautiously, Draco immediately noticed the numerous tiny bottles littering the floor, as well as assorted pieces of clothing. 'Hmm, looks like something happened last night to give father quite a scare! He only goes on a bender like this after a particularly bad day and the floozy means it was worse then usual. Poor thing.' 

" Father? Are you ok? What caused the bender this time? What did you do the the rat anyway? Even after seven Enervates he kept on fainting whenever he was ordered to come back here. Voldie finally got fed up and sent me to take his place. Father? I'm near the bed now, I really hope you and whoever it is with you is decent!" Draco sighed, knowing that his father was most probably not among the land of the coherent and sober at this point of time. 

Since he was a boy he had known the antagonism that existed between his Father and Mother, caused by the presence of the Dark Lord in his mother's bed. While he loved his mother and his surrogate father in a way, he'd always connected with his blood father more then anything. He knew that Lucius hated the Dark Lord and his mother and he respected that, going as far as to protect his father as much as he could. Too many times he'd had to patch his father up after he had unwittingly incurred Voldemort's or his mother's wrath. 

Surprisingly mature for his age, Draco had to grow up fast with the dysfunctional family system he had. When he was old enough to understand, Lucius had sat him down and explained the dynamics of his family to him, careful to not turn him against his mother and Voldemort yet making sure Draco knew what was going on and especially stressing that no matter what, Lucius loved him and would do anything for him. As he grew older, he saw the ravages of a bloody cause led by a madman. Moreover, he lived with an over-ambitious mother who craved power and money and wouldn't stop at anything to get it. Voldemort's presence while ethereal for most of his childhood was still evident and he grew up fearing it and learning how to live with it. He saw what his father went through as well as the others. He was a smart boy and Lucius had taught him at an early age to observe unobtrusively. Moreover, his position as the son of the Dark Lord's long time lover afforded him numerous benefits. He played his mother and Voldemort beautifully, taught by his father to protect himself no matter what the cost. But, no matter how much his mother showered him with gifts and presents, no matter how much the Dark Lord showed him favor, Draco owed his allegiance to his real father, the man who had looked out for him and loved him since he was born, Lucius Malfoy. 

And so, when he saw the bed's occupants, instead of running home to his mother's arms and signing his father's death warrant, all he did was gape, stare and squeak. "F-ff-a-ther...." was all his overtaxed brain could produce at the moment. No one could blame him though, after all, it isn't everyday one walks into their father's bedroom to see him and one's nemesis curled up half dressed around each other, sound asleep. 'What the bloody hell is father doing sleeping with Potter? How could he not have told me!! I mean this is Potter! The person I've complained about and cursed for so many years! My bloody fucking rival! He's my age for Merlin's sake! Shit! Wait a minute! This is Potter! I mean Harry Potter! The bloody Boy-Who-Lived! The boy old Voldie wants to kill! Fuck! My father's a masochistic suicidal pedophile!' At that last thought, Draco's brain gave up, waved the white flag and then promptly shut down. *Plop*, the boy fainted, crumpling to the bottle-littered ground in a heap. 

"Hmmm?? Wha..? Dray? What?" was the only response Lucius Malfoy's alcohol and sleep fuddled mind could produce as he awoke to the aghast noises made by his currently unconscious son. Struggling to untangle himself from the delicious warmth without over stressing his pounding head, he felt a vague reluctance to leave the bliss he had been in. Unfortunately, his paternal instincts had been awoken, albeit belatedly and still half asleep. He had to answer the call of his son, the only person he truly loved and had vowed to care for no matter what. At that thought, he renewed his efforts and sat up in bed, ignoring his pounding head to peer cautiously over the side, only to see his son communing with the empty mini liquor bottles. " Dray, what are you doing down there? Are you alright?" 

However, before Lucius could further ascertain the condition of his only offspring, he felt the bed move. Apparently his bed partner had decided to join the land of the waking. Wonderful. 'You know, I keep telling myself I need to find another way to cope with stress besides drinking myself silly and then picking up some tail and screwing myself senseless. Not only is it unhealthy, it is also downright dangerous to let my guard down so completely. I'm not really setting a good example for Dray either I suppose but then again, his mother is sleeping with the Dark Lord who plans to take over the world so, anything I do probably can be constituted as a good example. Oh well, time to send this fellow away I suppose, pay him or her and then find out what's wrong with my son. It's not like this is the first time he's found me in bed with some floozy. Something must be bothering him.' Turning around, Lucius opened his mouth to order the entertainment of the night out. Instead of the words he had planned to say though, what actually came out of his mouth was " Oh Shite!!! Albus is going to murder me!!" Just as his brain was threatening to follow the example set by his son, Lucius's mind focused on one main thought, 'Damn, he even looks good the morning after!' 

TBC... 


	19. Chapter 18A: Introspective Revelations

Pairing: HP/LM 

Rating: R 

Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg 

Disclaimer: All characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head. The Thistleton Hotel really exists and I have never been in there. I am not making any money out of this and use the Hotel name purely because it was in the right local and I liked how it looked from the outside. Trust me, if you try to sue me, it won't get you any money cos I'm dirt broke already! 

Archived: ask please 

Feedback: Desperately needed… 

A/N: EEEEKKK!! Please don't kill me!! I know this is late, way late and I think this is way far from what you all were expecting but well, I had to rewrite this chapter about five times as I just couldn't do justice towards it. This actually isn't the whole chapter but half of it. I decided to upload this first so you all will have something to read in the mean time. The next chapter will probably be a little late out as my workload at uni is really heavy, the end of the term is coming near and I've been running around and actually studying!! I won't be able to reply to all your reviews though I would like to shout out to jelly bean for writing such an inspirational review, she actually came back to reread my fic! Wow! This chapter is actually dedicated to her since if it weren't for her review I might not have rushed this as much. I've also taken the time to start up my own yahoo group and the link is here. If for some reason, FFnet messes up and the link does not appear, I'll try to upload it to my homepage on my author's page so you can access it from there. Oh, for all readers of my Waiting songfic series, I finally found the third song and am trying to fit it into my schedule to write the final chapter. Look out for it soon please. Again, I'm sorry for the delay, I'll try to update at least once a week from now on but I cannot promise you all anything. Salutations to Linda and Lillian for being superb beta's and advisers as well as to Drusilla Dax and all those at the haven who listened to me whine over this chapter and gave suggestions. I hope you all like this chapter at least a little... let me know even if you hated it. It is a little different from the other chapters but at least the Draco lovers might like it. I hope 

_Suite 7310, Thistleton Hotel, Bayswater, London_, _Summer 1995 _

Draco slowly opened his eyes, his head felt heavy and his body was contorted uncomfortably. Fumes from mini bottles littered all around him assaulted his senses as he blinked blearily, trying to focus his vision. The four dark shapes looming over him slowly melded into two main figures, one light haired, the other dark. 

Recognizing his father, he immediately felt better, though he couldn't shake the hint of discomfort, as if something wasn't right somehow. It was only when his gaze focused more on the unidentified figure next to his father did he realize what that feeling was trying to warn him. Harry Potter. Looking hung over in total disarray, shirtless, eyes swollen and face pinched. 

_Draco's POV_

To say it was a day full of surprises would be an understatement. It'd be like saying a lightning strike that hit you was slightly annoying. My mind focused on that fact and refused to let go of it, rebelling completely and halting all other thought processes that might precede it. And so, in effort to jumpstart the synapses between my neurons, I decided to try and think back to the start of this fiasco of a day and figure it out step by step. 

You know, there are some days you just shouldn't have gotten out of bed and because you did, your life, through the course of the day, is changed irrevocably forever. Today was one such day and how I longed for the comfort of my Egyptian silk sheets and my hug-pillow. A pain worse then death will befall whoever reveals the fact that I sleep with my hug-pillow. When I'm in Hogwarts its charmed to be invisible to anyone other then me. Ah, my hug-pillow, when I was younger I had named it and played games with it. Not that I'm ever going to tell this to anyone. Only father knows about it. If anyone else touches it, even when it is invisible and they don't realize, I have it charmed chock full of hexes. My huggy. Wait a minute. Damn it brain!! Stop procrastinating and get back to work!! 

OK, where was I? Ah, well, today was such a day when I wished I had never gotten out of bed. The shock, the horror of seeing my father curled up around Harry Potter of all people, both looking so peaceful together, bedroom strewn with clothes and empty liquor bottles.... *shudder* No wonder Wormtail refused to come back. He must have been scarred for life and he was here earlier yesterday. Hmm, maybe he interrupted the two of them. Ewww!!! *_**shudder**_* Brain, do not even go there!! Stay far away from that image. I warn you, don't think about it.... argh!! Now I'm thinking about it. Great, my father makes the Boy-Who-Lived his own little Twinkie and my brain decides to revolt and malfunction. My day is officially complete. 

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, what happens but I emerge into the land of consciousness again to see two sets of eyes, one steel gray and one vibrant emerald green, staring right at me. Perhaps though, there is a silver lining to every cloud. I think many people would pay galleons to see my father, Lucius Malfoy look so uncomfortable and embarrassed as well as concerned. *sigh* The myriads of emotions running through his usually expressionless face was very interesting. Potter on the other hand looked twice as uncomfortable as my father and his whole torso was flushed red. Once he ascertained I was alright, he moved back and refused to look anyone in the eye, mumbling something about giving us time to talk in private and then beating a hasty retreat into the outer room. 

Left alone with father, he tried to explain the circumstances to me, finally confirming his actual allegiance which I have suspected but never really known for sure. He told me that he wanted me to make my own decision based on my own reasons and would not hate me for my choice no matter what. All he asked was for me not to betray him to Voldemort and to keep his secret as well as Potter's presence in his hotel room to myself. 

About that though, I had to really sit down and force my face not to show incredulity when he vehemently told me that nothing had happened between the two. Of course he went into the whole Wormtail explanation and the very thought of his caught in the jaws of a vengeful panther and then pissing himself shitless, well, that helped brighten the day a lot more. But back to the topic, I know my father. Drinking so much as to lose control was letting down his guard in front of a stranger. And the fact that he initiated and invited Potter into the room as well as let it get so far as to sleep in his arms all night long, well, that's saying something. That's saying a lot. Maybe he just hasn't realized it yet but apparently my father _trusts_ Potter, something Malfoys seldom, very seldom do. This was serious. 

The only question that remains is what to do about this whole thing? The crossroads that I have dreaded all my life is finally at hand. Now, I have to make the decision that I've tried to stay far away from for so long that I deluded myself into thinking that it would never happen. I have to make a really conscious choice on the side in the upcoming battle I want to ally myself with. I have had the opportunity no one has ever really had. A chance to see both sides at all it's unadulterated glory and only then making my choice. Others would count me lucky, but I don't think I am. Not really. It would be so much easier if I were able to make this decision blindly and stupidly. However, my fate decrees it differently and I have to choose between my father who loves me no matter what and my mother as well as her lover who in their own way care for me. Some might say it is an easy decision but they don't understand. However mixed up my home life is, it has always been that way, its what I know. There is a strange kind of balance between it all, and that is how I wish it could remain . Regrettably, it wasn't meant to be. The reprieve that Potter won for me has finally come to it's end and ..... 

Wait a minute... what am I talking about? Listen to me! I've already made my decision! Damn... All I had to do was to actually face it head on and think it all through properly it seems. All these years dreading it and fearing the choice and now it's handed to me on a platinum Malfoy's never touch anything as course as silver platter. No matter how my mother cares for me, I've always known my father best and would always follow him no matter what he chose to do. Knowing he in all actuality is on the other side makes it easier for me as now I won't have to betray him. 

TBC.....


	20. Chapter 18B: Like father like son

Pairing: HP/LM 

Rating: R 

Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg 

Disclaimer: All characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just an obsessed maniac who is also an insomniac thanks to the voices in her head. The Thistleton Hotel really exists and I have never been in there. I am not making any money out of this and use the Hotel name purely because it was in the right local and I liked how it looked from the outside. Trust me, if you try to sue me, it won't get you any money cos I'm dirt broke already! 

Archived: ask please 

Feedback: Desperately needed… 

A/N: Here it is folks, come and get it!! The latest chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Nina Dawn Osbourne. May she grow up to be as wonderful a fanfic lover and writer as her mother. Thanks to Linda for being such a great beta. Now, on to the reviews... 

Rowenna: Thanks so much for pointing that out for me. I totally couldn't believe myself when I reread that line. What can I say, I totally suck! Sorry!! I'll try to be more careful next time. Thanks for the review though. Glad you are enjoying the fic. 

Myk: Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this story, it's my baby! I might take longer to get it out, for some reason it seems to be growing a life of it's own and won't let me move as fast as I would like to. It keeps insisting certain scenes and lines be included so... sorry if it seems draggy folks but I'm trying. 

Serenity: Thanks, here's more Draco for you. Very little Luc in this chapter though but, here ya go! Enjoy! 

sakurakawaiicherry: *hugz* back. You are always so upbeat! I love how excited you get! Thanks! Here's a new chapter for you too. 

Most Evil Kitten: Ummm well, I seriously cannot say about the marriage thing, maybe one of the other reviewers might help me there since I myself live in the US. Are same sex marriages allowed in England folks? MEK wants to know. Me, well, I'm assuming that Magical England and Muggle England or rather UK are separate entities with separate laws. Also the assumption here is that Magical folk don't have the same views as muggle towards same-sex relationships and marriages and are more open due to their culture and extensive history which might have some pagan influences and all. So... that's what I'm basing this on. Different authors have their different views of course, it all depends on the Fic. I mean we are talking about magic here and fiction... It's all up to our imagination. Sorry if it confuses you though. Hope this straightens it out. I do know however that the UK has some strict laws against sodomy and Oscar Wilde was imprisoned for just that by the Queen. Whether these laws have been repealed, I have no idea. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. 

DragonsBane: Call off the water balloons!! Here, here ya go! Now, drain those balloons!! They followed me to class and my lecturer was not as please as you would think! Oh and, let that Draco!muse out to play, poor thing, stuck in that box all day long... 

jelly-bean: Love you latest fic. Go read it guys! It's funny and slashy!! YUM!! Congratulations on Nina's birth. This chapter is as much as dedicated to you as to her. I'm sure you are very proud of her. Enjoy this chapter. Oooo... love your muses! They made me laugh... Hmm just realized, you and your family have two consecutive chapters dedicated to them... Oooo Don't worry folks, I'm not playing faves here, just giving credit where credits due. 

KittenBabyGirl: *Blush* Awww Shucks... *draws line in the sand with toe* Thanks... I appreciate it. Thanks for the compliment. Here ya go! 

Dreamweaver: I'm happy you like the fic.. Umm Twinkie... yess.. it's a term, and I soo didn't make it up. But, I believe in not corrupting people too much and well... wait a minute what am I saying, of course I love corrupting people. Twinkie is a term used when talking about well, young male boy toys sometimes. Twink is another term. There, I won't get more explicit then that. I have some conscience you know! LOL! Hope that clears that up. There are other meanings, I'm just going to give you that one and you can find out the rest yourself. OK?? 

Fantasychick, Saavik, Teigra, jliles, Cat, Kitty, Phoebe: Thanks, I'm glad you like this fic and where it's going, here's the new chapter. 

momma-dar: Thanks so much, I'm happy you like this. Here's the update. 

Dracavia: Here's more into Draco's psyche.... Hope it's as good as you thought it would be. 

The Angel Charlie: I am sooo flattered that you would do that. And also, relieved because I do that too when I'm overseas or on holiday if I get a chance to. It's nice to know I'm not insane and overly obsessed after all. 

And so, here we go, if I missed anybody, I'm sorry, thank you all for your reviews. The next chapter, again I cannot guarantee when it'll be out since yes, finals and all and I'm busy. Grrr... Hate school! Hope you all like this chapter and please review. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. That's what comes from typing at 3 in the morning. Sigh... oh well. Enjoy folks... 

_Suite 7310, Thistleton Hotel, Bayswater, London_, _Summer 1995 _

Still deep in thought, Draco exited the bedroom and plopped down on the sofa in the living room of the suite. He had discussed his decision with his father and learned the bare bones of the current situation. They decided to take a short break while his father showered and he took some time to soak in all the information he had learned. Also, he had come to the conclusion that he should call for a truce with Potter in order to protect himself further against Voldemort. Thoughts of strategy and politics were running through his mind at the speed of a curse. However, he was startled out of his reverie by a soft sound and a shifting beside him. Looking down to the left, he noticed a sleek black panther backing up slowly on the settee, trying to be unobtrusive and yet keeping a cautious eye trained on him at all time. 

" Oh, you must be father's latest. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I learnt my lesson with the stupid Hippogriff in third year. That was the only time father was really mad at me... Hmmm... I guess I deserved it though, but don't you go tattle-taling on me to that Potter. Of course mother forced father to insist on it being executed. No lowly animal was allowed to harm her precious Draco. Luckily it escaped. Father was happy Dumbledore managed to pull that one off, although none of us could manage to figure out how..."

Shaking his head lightly to stop himself from going off tangent again, Draco continued, " So there, you see, I won't harm you. Not if I don't want to get spanked by father again. Oh no, once was enough."

At that, the panther's large green eyes seemed to stare disbelievingly at his face. " There, there, you are gorgeous aren't you? Father always had good taste. Wonder what your name is. He must like you a lot not to keep you locked up in the menagerie but here with him. Or are you extra protection for Potter? Where is he by the way? I guess I better start being all nice and polite to him. Father seems to have taken a liking to him as well. What do you think of him? Is he a perfect git? All nice and goody-goody, a proper spoilt brat I gather. What do you think?"

Years of watching his father interact with his animals had trained Draco well. Apparently his Father's habit of talking out loud to his pets had brushed of on him. No matter, they made a good sounding board when you needed someone to just listen and not judge. Slowly, the panther moved closer to the boy and lay silently, allowing Draco to stroke his soft fur gently and ramble on. 

Harry lay there quietly and allowed Draco to drone on. He could now identify with Sirius whenever he took to his animagus form when things got too intense for him to handle. There was a form of comfort to be gleaned from the knowledge that to the rest of the world you are just an animal and thus not expected to be a normal civilized human. It was almost instinctual for him to shift the minute he left the two Malfoy's to themselves. Too many thoughts were running through his mind ever since he woke up. Last night, heck the past few weeks have been enlightening and confusing. Lucius Malfoy was not the evil man everyone thought he was and in fact, last night, the two of them managed to bond a little more, finally chucking aside the awkwardness that had surrounded the two since Lucius found out Waz' true identity and gave in to the camaraderie that can only be derived when getting totally sloshed together. There was no way aloofness and distant dignity can be observed after sniggering and snorting together over a tiny bottle of whiskey and inebriated stories of Severus making a fool of himself. 

When Malfoy Junior came out, it was a definite shift in perspective for Harry to deal with. In the past few weeks with only Lucius for company, he saw Draco in a totally different light based on a father's pride in his only son. Hearing a grown man recalling Dray's first step and first word made Draco seem like a different person than the Draco Malfoy who was Harry Potter's nemesis. That split second of indecision on whether to change back to his human form or remain was due more to the fact that Harry realized his paradigm shift and needed to adapt to it before any other steps could be taken. Now, it was too late. To shift back would cause more embarrassment and a whole new cycle of awkwardness. Moreover, the Slytherin side of Harry was secretly looking forward to seeing if he could glean any information from an unguarded Draco just like he managed to get from Lucius. Apparently his ruse worked. 

" He always gets what he wants that Potter. If only he knew what it's like to be a pawn. I know the game mother and Voldemort play, using me as leverage to secure father's loyalty. To have to play a part whenever I'm in public. It's as if I have split personality. With mother I have to behave like I'm a doting son, tied to her apron strings, not like she'd ever wear something as common as an apron, and just knowing that if I step out of line or behaved unlike the junior Death Eater I was trained to be, father might get hurt. Bowing and scraping to Voldemort, _*shudder* _do you know I have to call him father sometimes? I'm his designated heir for Merlin's sake and I have to play the part, especially in Slytherin or else... well, lets not think about the or else.... It's only with father that I can remotely behave like myself. And even then, I dare not tell him the things that mother and Voldemort make me do, he might do something stupid if he found out. "

_"*Sigh*_ "Isn't it the parent's duty to look after their child instead of the other way around? Oh well, whoever said that Malfoy's did things the way everybody else did. Oh no, if we did, we wouldn't be Malfoys. Huh, sometimes I hate that name you know, well, I hate my entire name but my surname most of all. I mean it is because of my name that I couldn't play with the village children when I was younger and confined to the Manor. It is because of my name that now I cannot do what I want and behave the way I want to. Not like Potter and that Weasel and Granger. They can do whatever they please and still have the sun shine down on them and the world nod their heads and smile benignly."

" Bloody Potter! I tried to befriend him, I knew that if I were his friend things would be easier, that he would be able to save me somehow from it all. No, the bloody git decided that he was too perfect for me._* Sigh*_ Well, he is and now, I have to somehow grovel at his feet and try to get him to like me if I ever want to be with my father again. Oh well, time to bite the bullet and look for the Golden Boy. Any advice for me panther? You are beautiful you know, and absolutely lovely to talk to. Thank you, I'll ask father to give you a little treat for dinner tonight. He made the right choice in picking you. " 

" Draco, Potter can tell me himself if he wants a treat for dinner and in any case, is perfectly able to fetch his own treat. Now stop talking to Potter and tell me where you would like to go for dinner tonight? And Potter, stop hiding behind your animagus form and transform. There is no one you need to hide from here." Lucius said as he casually walked out of the bedroom buttoning the cuffs of his sleeves. 

TBC....


	21. Chapter : A day of revelations and shock...

A/N: Hi all... sorry this has been so late. I had trouble with the chapter and RL got in the way as well. Anyways, Hope you enjoy this chapter and you find it worth the wait!! I'm sorry that I do not have the time right now to reply to all your reviews. I'll try to reply later on. But thank you for them. Its the reviews that keep me writing! Also, thanks to Linda for betaing and also I think you guys should thank Persephone for telling me to write faster. Take care all and please review!! Disclaimers in the earlier chapters. I'm too lazy and busy to retype them. 

_**Chapter 21: A day of revelations and shocking discoveries.**_

"Oh yes, today was not a good day to get out of bed." That was the only thought that was running through Draco's head as for the Merlin knew how many-eth time he was left standing with his mouth gaping open. You could almost see an image superimposed over Draco, of him regressing mentally and standing there flicking his finger up and down his upper lip going "Duh-uh". Still gaping in shock, he stood there as an example of a human fly trap and watched his father stride over to the coffee table, pick up something and walk back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

It was the soft 'pop' beside him that finally dispelled his stupor and slowly, he pivoted on the balls of his feet to stare at a sheepish, apologetic and slightly blushing Harry Potter, sitting right where the gorgeous panther had been only moments before. 

While his brain was slowly catching up with the program, replaying the entire bizarre day in slow motion, he could feel his anger rising as well as his embarrassment and hurt pride stinging. The confusion he felt when he realized he had applied the term gorgeous to Potter just added fuel to his consternation. 

Recognizing the signs of a stewing Draco Malfoy about to explode like Mount Vesuvius, Harry immediately cast a body bind on Draco and started talking as fast as he could. 

" Now Malfoy, I'm sorry I allowed you to think that I was just an animal but seriously now, it was you who jumped to the conclusion. Not me. But then again, look at it this way, I actually did you a favour as now you don't have to worry about finding a way to tell me and play nice. No need to prostrate yourself and beg my forgiveness for all the past bad behavior. 

So calm down! I'm not going to hurt you. This body bind is only so we can clear up various misconceptions and then hopefully answer all your questions and problems that you told Waz. Now, this is something I do not want to be popular knowledge and if this gets out, well, I'll know who leaked it. I don't like talking about this subject and this is the only time it'll be up on the list of open topics of discussion, so if I were you, I'd listen up Malfoy. 

Contrary to popular belief, I did not grow up worshiped and spoiled. I know you most probably heard the rumors about the horrible relatives and all that. Well, those happen to be true. Understated but true. If you don't believe me, ask your father what condition he found me in when we met earlier in the summer. The reason why I turned down your hand all those years back was because you were behaving like my cousin Dudley and I hated that. 

You want to talk about split personality? When I grew up, I was treated worse then a House elf. My bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs and I hardly got anything to eat. It was my duty to clean up after everybody and obey their every whim. I was the 'freak' and thus beneath their contempt. I didn't know who my parents were and wasn't even allowed to mention the word magic. 

Then when they sent out my Hogwarts letter I wasn't even allowed to read it. Instead the Dursleys ran and took me with them trying to get away from the abnormalities. Of course, I got the blame for it being so freakish. Finally Hagrid came and got me, yes, that Half-breed Giant you always insult, and he told me about my parents and what happened with Voldemort. I thought my parents died in a car crash, damn it!! Not as a result of a crazed lunatic with delusions of grandeur! 

You would think then that Hogwarts would have changed my life for the better but no, it didn't. It just made it more complex then it already was. You want to talk about the complexity surrounding your family life? Granted, it's messed up and I'm sure it's hard, but at least you don't have to deal with the dichotomous public opinion of the Wizarding World. Every month it changes, heck, every week! Not just the adults either but the children as well. Kids my age, my peers who I was expected to blend with would worship as well as fear and hate me. A wrong step would get me condemned for something that was beyond my control. And while we are on that subject, you and your trained lackeys did not help matters much now did you? 

Whatever the case may be Malfoy, you may hate having to look after your parents or hate having them fight over you but you know what? I'd gladly take that over what I have any day. All the fighting, the squabbling, heck all the trouble and the pain. I'd take that over having nothing at all. Count yourself lucky Malfoy, even if they are not the best parents in the world, even if they fight and bicker and well, kill people for pleasure, they, all three of them, or at least two I think, I'm not sure if Voldemort is capable of love, love you. Enough to want to win you over to their side. If they didn't, they wouldn't bother about whether you go off with the other party or even whether you live or die. 

Especially your father. He loves you enough to fight and defy Voldemort just to keep you by his side and to make sure you are safe. Because he didn't have to you know, he's a Slytherin, and a Malfoy. He may not like his current situation and may not share Voldemort's goals but it would be very easy for him to go along with it to gain the power and the glory as well as to stay safe in that house of adders. Instead, he's spying and playing traitor to make sure you will not one day fall prey to Ol' Snake Face and to ensure your future. He shouldn't have to die to keep you safe. Enough parents have died protecting their children from that psycho. He won't. No more. That's why I have to fight him and beat him. No more death. No more sacrifices. I need to stop the bloody '_Death Fairy_' once and for all..." 

Panting slightly from his prolonged rant, the last few lines were spoken softly, almost to himself, as if Harry had forgotten about his captive audience. Finished and out of steam, he slumped down on to the sofa again, breathing deeply and deep in thought. 

Next to him, still bound, Draco was also contemplating all that had happened that day. A very confusing day it was too, a day of revelations and a day of discoveries. Shocked and surprised by what Harry had revealed and slightly chastened over his past behavior and attitude, he decided then and there to bury the hatchet truly, and instead of burying it in Harry's skull as was his previous wont, he'd bury it in Voldemort's head instead, for he was the main reason why both their lives were so screwed up. Besides, that bastard's breath stank to high heaven and he was lately showing signs of wanting both mother AND son in his bed. *_Shudder *_ Never in a million years! He'd castrate himself and plug up all orifices as well as chop of his hands first. Slimy, snaky evil overlord. 

"Why did Dark Lords have to be ugly and have horrible personalities anyway? Why not be clean cut and good-looking as well as able to cut a swath through the witches and wizards with his charming persona and smile. Who wrote the rules anyway? Some idiotic fairy-tale writer with over sensationalized mental capabilities?? Hmm, you don't think Lockhart wrote them do you? Or some long dead ancestor of his maybe? Now there's a thought... Hang on a second Malfoy, grr... get back to the subject and stop rambling! Honestly, how on earth do I manage to ramble during an /_internal/_ monologue anyway? Hmm, I wonder if it is a genetic thing or if I'm an anomaly? Argh!! There I go again! That's it! Enough! I need to get out of this body bind and sort this thing out with Harry."

TBC....


	22. Chapter 20: Interlude

**_Chapter 20: Interlude_**

Pairing: HP/LM 

Rating: R 

Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg 

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish they were. Sigh, if wishes were Harry Potter characters I'd have my own personal Harem. The Thistleton Hotel really exists and I have never been in there. I am not making any money out of this and use the Hotel name purely because it was in the right local and I liked how it looked from the outside. Trust me, if you try to sue me, it won't get you any money cos I'm dirt broke already! Oh yes, Leech Root I got from the wonderful fic called the Mirror of Maybe, by the Goddess Midnight Blue. All credit goes to her for that. 

Archived: ask please 

Feedback: Desperately needed… 

A/N: Hi all, Sorry for the long wait. I know, I've been sorely neglecting this fic lately, and basking about lazily enjoying my first real holiday in months. Sorry about that. But, here ya go, the next chapter at last! Credit and dedication of this chapter goes to Lori and her sister, I'm sorry, but you never told me your name, only your sister's! for sending me the most touching review ever and well, making me feel sooo guilty for not writing and updating that I just had to, if only to make Lori feel better. I'm going to be ignoring book 5 that is OotP for the rest of this fic becuas eit just does not fit in to my plans. Sorry. But on the plus side, there will not be any spoilers so.... 

Kudo's for betaing this fic goes to Ruhgozler as usual, especially since she did it rather fast and had to put up with countless silly stupid mistakes. Thanks Linda, you are a treasure! OK, things are moving along rather fast in this chapter, I'm speeding up the timeframe a little cos we've been stuck on the same bloody day for several chapters now. And well, I need to move on. Also, this chapter is significantly longer then usual so that must make some of you glad. So, I hope the time change and the POV changes don't confuse you too much. Like I said in the first chapter and numerous times already, I know I suck. Sorry! Thanks to all those who've reviewed. It means a lot to me. If I don't acknowledge some of you here, it's cos for some reason, I cannot view some of my reviews from you all. FFnet is messing up. So I'm sorry. But I really appreciate it though. It's the reviews that keep me writing. I swear! Well, them and the bloody bunnies taking over my brain. LOL. 

ChristinaLupin01442: Thanks! Um, and to all the MWPP as well as the trio. 

Caroline Hal, HollyT, JamieLynnPotter, Elly, Sela, TommyBoy 182, Teraki Wufang, Lucius Sikilmiltuile, Momma-dar: Well, here ya go... Hope you enjoy it! 

Crysta-Astra: Thanks, Well, you've certainly pleased me. And I know what you mean. I'm mainly a Sev/Harry shipper as well, but got sucked into this ship. 

Saavik: Exactly the reaction I was hoping for. And Draco felt the same way as well. Eh, We are slashers, not het-ers, right?? LOL 

Hisastrea: Thanks for the head's up. I know I make that mistake, I can never tell the difference between the two ie. when to use on and when to use the other. I think it might be driving my beta mad! Sorry! But glad to know you like this. Here's the next chapter. 

Dark-One Shadowphyre: I know it's possible. I do it all the time too. LOL. Thanks! 

Kana-Chan, Jaded Secrets, Petunia, The angel Charlie: Thanks! 

Chantal Malfoy: Ummm not for a while yet. Sorry. I need to establish a relationship, kill of Voldie and then, well... you get the picture. Sorry! 

And to all the others that I've missed. Thanks so much for your reviews!! 

Well, here's the chapter, enjoy!! And please, let me know what you think! Lori, good luck with the results dearie.... I hope this cheers you up. 

_/blah/ means Italics... _

_Suite 7310, Thistleton Hotel, Bayswater, London_, _Summer 1995 _

_Lucius's POV_

A faint smile on my face, I listen and watch from the door of the bedroom, the spell I cast allowing me to see through it. It's funny how much like animals we are, our actions, our instincts, our very behavior mirrors them so much. I wonder how come we think ourselves the better species sometimes. Look at the two of them. Sure, Draco is bound but I can just see the wheels turning in his head as his mind adjusts to the things he has learned today and he figures out how to deal with them all to the best of his advantage. Harry is circling around him, almost like two alpha males fighting for top position and weighing each other's abilities and strengths. 

A few days ago, I would have rushed out cursing immediately had I seen anyone even think of binding my child. Today, I sat back and was almost.... proud as I watched my protégé pull out his wand, his intentions clear on his face. I need to teach Draco not to lose himself in thought like that, even when shocked. Although I presume Potter's had to learn that the hard way and really, those lessons one can never forget. 

These past few weeks have given me a greater understanding of the psyche behind the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Last night's revelry was very educational and it is as if some kind of truce was reached between the two of us. The way his mind works, the twists and turns, all interest me for some reason. He obfuscates like a Slytherin and can out think many people I know, certainly a good number of people currently working for the Ministry for sure! Given his background and history, the pain and loss he has gone through, it is no small miracle that he isn't another Dark Lord or hasn't gone barmy like Dumbledore. 

Instead, he embraces life as much as he can and tries to protect it, not for himself, for he thinks he can never have a normal, proper life, but for the people he cares about. For Granger so she will not fear living in the Wizarding world because of her bloodlines, for Weasley, so his family will not lose their dear ones to the war, even for Severus so he will be free of the spying and the lies and the darkness and be able to live for himself. He even fights for his parents and for his godfather and that werewolf because it is their cause and he wishes to protect them. 

Slytherin cunning mixed with Gryffindor conviction, how utterly refreshing and scary all at the same time. No wonder Voldemort wants this boy dead. He's going about it the wrong way though. Oh no, he would never have had this much trouble in the first place if the boy's parents hadn't been killed. Funny that. He created his own nemesis without even knowing it, and now turned that nemesis into his personal white whale. Oh, it is going to be incredibly interesting so see how it all unfolds. There can only be one ending of course, with Severus, Dumbledore and I as well as the boy on the same side, Voldemort will fall, spectacularly. All that remains to be seen is to ensure he falls hard enough to satisfy my revenge. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Over the next few days, the suite at Thistleton was remarkably unscathed, given that two of the three occupants hated each other at some point in their lives or other. Of course there were minor misunderstandings and many arguments as well as battles of wit. Definitely. However, most of the barbs weren't poison tipped as usual and they got along fine. Draco joined in the training sessions, sometimes being taught by Lucius and Harry, other times learning together with Harry, and occasionally, joining Lucius in teaching Harry what he himself was taught at a far younger age. You don't become the almost-adopted-son of Voldemort without having been taught by all the other Death Eaters. No, that just was not done. 

Harry grew comfortable around the other two, enjoying the constant battle of sarcasm with Draco and learning more about Lucius as well. They would venture out on town once in a while, still putting up the facade of searching for himself, and Draco as well as Lucius would endeavor to cultivate Harry's appreciation for London, bringing him to all their favorite places. Their mannerisms changed slightly as well as they talked to Waz, relaxing their guard more and becoming more open. He absorbed not only the sights and sounds of London, but also the gestures and character of the two Malfoys. In some ways, although it felt downright weird to think so, it was more comfortable for him to talk with the Malfoys than to talk to Ron or Hermione. 

With the other members of the Gryffindor trio, he sometimes had to hide things or to couch his speech in such as manner as to not arouse any suspicions. He especially had to hide his Slytherin side from them, after the Tri-Wizard fiasco and all, he refused to risk their friendship anymore. Besides, how do you talk to someone about your fears and worries when they haven't even experienced half of what you had gone through? With the Malfoys, they more or less understood. Heck, Draco had been attending torture sessions and Dark Revels since he was 12, and come on, what can be scarier then the knowledge that your mother was sleeping with Voldemort for Merlin's sake. And they appreciated his Slytherin side and already knew about his Gryffindor tendencies so not much problem there. And Lucius, well, that man was a bloody Death Eater and slightly more approachable then Severus, especially since Draco entered the picture. That boy could twist his father around his little pinky to get anything. Sometimes it made him wish he had someone who cherished him like that, and he would just watch wistfully as father and son interacted and he would pay specific attention to Lucius, as he treated his son exactly as a loving father would. 

Draco on the other hand, had never had more fun in the summer . Oh yes, he had been pampered and spoilt his whole life. But ever since he started Hogwarts, the underlying tension that surrounded his home made it impossible to enjoy himself. Escape to his 'friends' manors did not help matters much, seeing as Crabbe and Goyle couldn't carry on a conversation with a muggle hat much less and enchanted one like the Sorting Hat. And Pansy, *_shudder_* lets just not go there. He still made sure to check his bed every night while staying close to several unblocked exit routes. That witch had arms clingier then Devil's Snare and was ten times more unpleasant than leech root! 

For the first summer since school, he had fun exchanging insults with Potter and spending time with his father. Ever since he made his decision, he absolved himself of the guilt of deserting his mother and instead, threw himself into the benefits of his choice. He spent time not only learning new hexes and defenses, something which was always fun to him, but also learning more about his father, things that his uncertain loyalties of the past prevented the two from sharing. Potter was an able conversationalist, as well as opponent in their constant battle and the time the both of them spent together was entertaining if not downright enjoyable. All in all, it was shaping up to be a rather interesting as well as rewarding summer. Hmmm, he just might have to reward Pettigrew for being such a coward and chucking this assignment off to him. And, being nice to that miserable rat might just make Wormtail cower in fear for weeks, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Lucius on the other hand had mixed feelings. He loved that he was able to spend more time with his son and get to know him better. He also was relieved about the decision Dray had made and he no longer dreaded it. Waz, was like all his animals, a delight, and Potter, well, he was an adequate companion, more mature and intellectual then many his age, even slightly more then Dray, although he would never admit it aloud nor to either of the young men occupying his suite. Teaching the two was entertaining, especially the larks the boys would get up to, hexing each other and rivaling for his attention. And when Dray was sleeping or occupied elsewhere, Potter and he had had some interesting discussions. Apparently they shared many things in common, not only a love for animals but also an interest in sports, Quidditch especially. What they didn't exactly agree on, they argued about rationally and logically, sometimes convincing the other, other times graciously bowing out. It was fascinating to be able to discuss all of this openly. Severus was too taciturn and too controlled to even partake in similar debates and well, he was not close to anyone else. Dray was slightly too young in his opinions and thinking as well as mirrored most of his own thoughts to be a competent opponent. 

He enjoyed that aspect of their stay in London. But something was confusing him, the answer to his quandary stubbornly remained just out of his reach, escaping his senses totally. Every so often, he would watch Potter interact with Dray, smiling at his son's antics and smirking when Dray scored a particularly good point. However, there were times when sharp jabs of /_something/_ would ruin those moments, times when Dray and Harry would be good naturedly wrestling, or sitting together on the sofa, heads bent close together as they talked and argued about something or other. If only he could peg that feeling as being jealous that Potter was getting so close to his son, but that was not it at all. In fact, at those times, he felt almost angry /_with/ _ his son instead of angry /_for/ _his son. It was altogether puzzling. And he hated not knowing why he was feeling a certain way. Those thoughts about Potter's attractiveness he could at least peg as natural, seeing as he had not been with his usual nighttime companions lately, and he was more or less confined to such close surroundings with the same person day after day. It was only natural to feel some semblance of attraction for a young nubile man. Yes, purely natural and utterly expected. Yes.... Natural....

Merlin, he couldn't wait for September to come around, though, he felt oddly torn about that fact as well. No, that was just because he didn't want to be separated from Dray so soon. He would be perfectly glad to see Potter off under Dumbledore's protection again. Well, except he'd probably miss their talks and debates every once in a while. Naturally. A perfectly, absolutely natural reaction. 

TBC....


	23. Chapter 21: Rituals

**_Chapter 21: Rituals_**

Pairing: HP/LM 

Rating: R 

Warning: Slash, angst, M/M, Mpreg 

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish they were. Sigh, if wishes were Harry Potter characters I'd have my own personal Harem. The Thistleton Hotel really exists and I have never been in there. I am not making any money out of this and use the Hotel name purely because it was in the right local and I liked how it looked from the outside. Trust me, if you try to sue me, it won't get you any money cos I'm dirt broke already! 

Archived: ask please 

Feedback: Desperately needed… 

A/N: Hi all.. I'm sorry this took so long. I actually had it ready and done last week, and posted the unbetaed version up on my yahoo group. Unfortunately, the semester started and so I was unable to tackle the corrections my lovely beta Ruhgozler made. All hail Ruhgozler, the queen of dealing with my horrible grammar!! Anyways, here it is, hope you enjoy it, I know it's rather short. What can I say, term's starting and I'm taking a ton of hours this semester and working as well as interning as well. That will either not give me any time to write at all or else spur me on to write more in procrastination from doing homework. We shall see... Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm sorry I cannot take the time to answer you all now, but honestly, your feedback is appreciated and I really love them all. It spurs me on to write more. Just a last note then you all can get to the story... I really do post on my yahoogroup earlier then FFnet, so, if you are interested in joining, the link to it is on my author's profile page. It's coming soon to the nice slashy bits with the NC17 parts which I will not be posting here so.... 

Please, enjoy the chapter and Read and Review!!

_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Somewhere in Scotland, September 1, 1995, Midnight or thereabouts... _

_Harry's POV_

It was something of a ritual, started his first night at Hogwarts. He continued it every year since. It ... calmed him, soothed him, geared him up for the new school year and whatever horrors Voldemort decided to visit upon him this time around. He would sit on the ample window sill of his dorm room, silent, staring out the window and petting Hedwig. 

A Muggle psychoanalyst would say he was putting the past summer behind him, sorting it all out, dealing with it, and then putting it all away as it filing it somewhere in him brain. All he knew was that it was what he needed to do. It was such a switch each year, going from Harry the Freak to Harry the Boy-Who-Lived. It is was a wonder that living with such a dichotomy, he was not schizophrenic already. Sitting there, he could almost feel the skin of Harry the Freak sloughing off, and Harry the hero-freak-who-wouldn't-die emerge. However, this time around, instead of focusing his thoughts on the upcoming school year, Harry found them straying to the few weeks spent in the company of the Malfoys.

Strangely enough, he had had one of the best times of his life then, for he had actually experienced the type of family life he had always dreamed of. Granted, the Weasleys were an amazing family, but he always had felt slightly lost amongst the crowd and the bustle. Growing up like he had, he appreciated quiet talk and camaraderie more then anything, for that is hard to fake and therefore more meaningful to him. Oh, it was great to be immediately accepted and he loved the Weasleys for that and much more, but the time spent with Dray and Lucius was precious to him in a much different manner.

It was almost as if he had found his niche in the world, a tiny little Harry-shaped place he had carved out for himself in between Dray and Lucius. He didn't have to hold back, didn't have to worry about them suddenly withdrawing their affection because something new and freakish about him came to light. He could fully be himself, and that was his idea of family in everyway, his ideal. 

And now, he felt a sense of loss. Lucius was so far away now, and Dray might as well be since they had to revert to their old relationship for appearance sake. It scared him in ways he had never felt before this separation, and for the first time since he had learned he was a wizard, he was wishing it was summer again, and he could be back in their cozy little suite arguing with Dray over some silly little thing and then dragging Lucius in to referee. 

Suddenly, his reverie was broken as a magnificent peregrine falcon dive-bombed Hedwig through the open window, pulling up short just before coming into contact with the hastily vacated sill. Calming Hedwig down, Harry turned to the preening raptor and laughed. 

"Hello Honey. Did you have to do that? I'm sure you did. Had fun? What does Dray want?" 

Trying to soothe a sulking Hedwig, who couldn't understand why her master left her for so long then came back and talked to horrible, arrogant birds who had no manners whatsoever, Harry reached over and detached the message tied to Honey's leg. Absently petting the falcon's head, he perused the note with a smile on his face. Lucius' inherent arrogance was passed down even to his pets and retainers. 

_' If you are up, and I know you are, father's here. Meet in Severus' rooms.'_

"Well Hedwig, faced with a royal summons, I suppose we have to obey don't we? Why don't you come along and I'll introduce you to them. Lucius was interested in meeting you. You'll like him, I promise. " 

And so, looking smugly pleased with itself, a black blur with laughing green eyes descended from Gryffindor tower, closely followed by a snowy owl. The pair flitted from shadow to shadow, moving silently to escape notice and yet daringly enough they seemed to be playing some kind of game, for the owl would swoop down sometimes and peck lightly at the panther, and the panther would turn, and snap at the owl. He always seemed to come just shy of the luminescent white feathers though, whether by accident or design, who knows. 

TBC....


End file.
